Loving A Killer
by kenken97
Summary: Rebecca has been swamped with work lately. It's becoming too much with just her and Doc. She knows of someone who can help. She brings in a friend but while they work through their cases, things start to unravel. What's the secret of Alcatraz and what do Rebecca and her friend have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for reading. I just wanted to say that I know Santiago Cabrera hasn't really made any drastic appearances yet but from what I've read it says he's Rebecca's fiancé so that's how it'll be in the story. Thanks again for reading!**

Rebecca walked into the drab building. Tucking a piece of her blond hair behind her ear, she continued down the blue painted corridor until she reached a familiar door. Knocking once, she let herself in, throwing papers across the woman's desk.

"Rebecca," the woman smiled warmly, ignoring the papers.

"Kennedy, it's nice to see you. But I have something important to talk to you about." Rebecca got straight to the point. She pulled out a chair. It had the material of an extremely itchy sweater and the pattern of an ugly one. Sitting down, she sighed.

"Are you all right?" Kennedy asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in concern. Between her fingers she held a pencil, picking at the eraser end.

Nodding, Rebecca released another sigh. "Everything is fine with me. But currently my job has been getting a bit… difficult."

"That task force? I've been meaning to ask you how that is." Kennedy said. She placed the pencil down and the _tap _from it seemed to echo in the office.

"That's what I'm here to talk about." Rebecca leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and locking her hands together in front of her. "I want you to join me and help me hunt down these criminals."

Kennedy's mouth fell open the slightest. "I… I'm not sure what to say. I mean-first of all, how would I even get out of here? There would have be so much paper work-"

"I can take care of that. You'll never have to deal with it. Kennedy, I need your help." Rebecca remained stone faced but she was sure, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Kennedy would be able to see the urgent pleading in her eyes.

Gulping, Kennedy opened her mouth, prepared to speak. But she closed it and averted her eyes down to the wooden desk. "I've been looking for a way out of this hell hole."

Rebecca's face broke out into a grin and Kennedy's eyes met hers. Rebecca launched across the desk, embracing the sandy haired girl. "It'll be nice to have another girl on the team."

/

Kennedy walked behind Rebecca onto the island. She wasn't sure why the blonde took her to Alcatraz. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't absolutely interested. Walking up to the prison, Rebecca opened one of the doors, turning around to give Kennedy a reassuring smile before walking in.

They walked side by side down the hallway, their eyes skimming over the hundreds of jail cells. In many, the paint was chipping off the walls. It was an eerie sight.

Rebecca walked clear to the end of the hallway, this time leading Kennedy into an isolated room. Kennedy at this point was feeling quite apprehensive but walked in anyway, trusting Rebecca fully.

"Now, remember that, when we tell you what we do, I would never lie to you. This is one hundred percent true. It's hard to understand at first but you've got to believe me." Rebecca said, sitting down next to her at the table.

There were two doors in the room. The second one creaked open, revealing white lights. A figure walked out, folders in hand.

"Hauser." Rebecca said, acknowledging the older man.

Hauser nodded his head, sitting across from the girls. He let the pale tan folders skid across the steel table. Sighing, he leaned back, relaxing into the chair. Kennedy's eyes skid over the tabs, reading unrecognizable names. The man spoke though, breaking her out of her concentration.

"Are you sure about this, Madsen?" Hauser asked, his eyes on Rebecca with strong intensity.

"I'm positive. If anyone can handle this, it's Kennedy." Rebecca smiled crookedly, turning to her friend.

"All right. I am Emerson Hauser." The gray haired man held out his slightly wrinkled hand.

Kennedy took it, once again uneasy. "Kennedy Hill."

"I'm sure that Rebecca's already told you to expect something… crazy." Hauser said, sitting up straight in the cold metal chair. He spread out the files in front of them, making an organized line.

Kennedy nodded.

"Good. Let's get started then."

/

By the time Hauser was done explaining, Rebecca adding in every now and then, Kennedy had no idea what to do.

Or how to react.

Maybe it wasn't the best reaction but she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "That's really good. You should make a movie out of that or something."

Hauser and Rebecca didn't smile, just remained stone faced. Kennedy couldn't read anything from Mr. Hauser but when she turned to Rebecca all she saw was sadness and absolute truth.

Kennedy's mouth fell open and her eyes flung back to Hauser. "No way."

Hauser nodded.

"That's… that's crazy." She said, slumping in her chair. "D-do you know why this is happening? And they can appear anywhere?"

Hauser smiled crookedly. "You're asking the same things we're all wondering. We don't know why this is happening. We have no idea how it's possible. But we're searching down the criminals and trying our best to keep every civilian safe."

"How many have… appeared?" She asked.

"Twelve prisoners and two guards I believe." Rebecca responded, her voice dropping slightly.

"And you have them all?"

"Not exactly. Some have died." Emerson said, his eyes scanning the files. He pushed a few forward. "These are the ones that are alive."

Kennedy opened one. Paxton Petty. Something like déjà vu went off in Kennedy's head but she pushed it away. "Where… where are you keeping them all?"

Rebecca then turned towards Hauser. "Yeah, where are you keeping them?"

Hauser rolled his eyes at Rebecca. "That's something you'll find out later. You'll know more but at the moment we just need to know if you're in or you're out."

Eyeing Hauser, she still saw nothing. But she turned towards Rebecca and saw her friendly smile and the slightest hopefulness in her eyes. Putting a stern face on, she turned towards Hauser. "I'm in."

/

Rebecca was taking Kennedy down to her and Doc's quarters, showing her the computer system.

"Wow! This is so cool…" Kennedy mumbled, running her fingers across the black, sleek desk. "You should have asked me earlier Rebecca."

"Sorry about that. Welcome though." Rebecca sat down in a chair, sending a small smug smile in the girl's direction. "This is Doc by the way, my other partner. Doc, meet Kennedy, our new partner. Doc's a specialist on Alcatraz. Kennedy's a detective."

Doc held out his hand and shook hands with her. He took in her appearance. She dressed a lot like Rebecca but she was about an inch taller. Her hair was blond too but it was a darker color, what most people would call a dirty blond. Eyes were a dark blue and she had pale skin, making them stick out. Her smile comforted Doc, glad to know that she wouldn't be a bitch.

"Nice to meet you." She said, letting go of his warm hand.

"You too."

There was an awkward silence after that until Doc happily broke it.

"So how long have you known Rebecca?"

"Ever since we were in sixth grade. We went to the same school. Rebecca dropped her milk and I gave her mine." She smiled at her friend, nudging her shoulder. "I'm lactose intolerant so it wasn't a big deal but the next day she brought me cookies. From there we've been inseparable."

Rebecca scoffed. "You make it sound so cheesy."

"But that's exactly what happened!" Kennedy responded, her voice rising.

Rebecca laughed, "You're right about that. I haven't seen you in a while though. Anything interesting going on in your life?"

Kennedy groaned, rolling her eyes, "Not. At. All. I'm pretty sure I have about the most boring life in existence."

Doc chuckled at that, "I'm not even sure what it means to feel normal after this whole fiasco."

Everyone agreed at that. Silence filled the room again. But Kennedy was the one to break it this time.

"So what do you do when there's not a prisoner on the loose?" Pulling up a chair, she sat where it would make their positions a triangle.

"Doc and I like to look through the prisoners and guards belongings to figure out their personal life." Rebecca responded, putting her hands behind her head. The brown leather jacket she was wearing rubbed against the fake leather chair, making an awkward noise.

"That's kind of like reading someone's diary then." Kennedy inquired, looking between the two after they nodded. "Could we maybe do it now?"

/

The three walked into the storage closet like room. It had that odd old book smell. The room was also humid and sticky. The boxes were thrown lazily across the room while others were neatly stacked in the corners.

"Any specific prisoners you're looking for?" Doc found himself asking.

Kennedy shook her head no. Until she remembered the funny feeling of recognition she got when she saw the picture of Paxton Petty. "Paxton Petty?"

"Oh, okay." Doc hurried behind a few stacks. There were loud thuds but he eventually came out with a cardboard box, the same size as the rest of them.

"I feel like a little kid on Christmas." Rebecca muttered, flanking Doc's left at the table. Kennedy followed on his right.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Doc pulled the flaps open. One at a time, Doc exhaled before removing them all. At the bottom of the box were a book, three trinkets, one small velvet blue box, and a stack of pictures.

Rebecca reached in first, pulling out the stack of pictures. Kennedy went second, retrieving the blue, smooth box. She examined the outside first, running her finger along the silver silk ribbon lining the opening. There was a silver bow on top the blue velvet, sending another bolt of déjà vu through Kennedy.

"This is so weird. Ever get that feeling of déjà vu? That's all I've been getting lately." She mumbled, opening the box.

Gasping, Kennedy nearly dropped the object. She wasn't one for jewelry at all. Kennedy never wore any type of it, earrings, rings, or necklaces. But the necklace that sat on top of the white fluff made her heart stop.

Rebecca and Doc looked up, clearly confused and startled.

Kennedy paid no attention though as their eyes remained on her. As if it was thinking on its own Kennedy's hand raised to her neck, rubbing right where the necklace would have fallen.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca said in the silent room.

Kennedy swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I-I'm not sure. There's something weird going on."

"Explain." Rebecca said, turning her attention away from the stack of pictures.

"Well, like I just said, I've been feeling déjà vu a bunch. When I looked at his picture I felt like I knew him. Then this box, I thought I saw it before, but I pushed it off thinking it could have been a family members. I could have seen it in a store for all I know. But… this necklace, I know I've seen it before, might have worn it before." Kennedy placed it down, turning to the two. "Why does he have this?"

"But you hate jewelry." Rebecca immediately said, grabbing the box. Looking at the silver necklace, she too went breathless. "Wow, this is beautiful though."

Kennedy laughed, "And you love jewelry. You think every piece is pretty."

Rebecca laughed breathily at that. "You've got that right."

"C'mon ladies, let's put the shiny things away." Doc joked, snatching the box out of Rebecca's hand. He placed it back in the cardboard box. "Let's look at these photos."

Rebecca flashed them a picture of the prisoner hugging an older lady. She flipped it over and read it out loud, "_You and Mom_."

"Does that mean a sibling sent these? Since they referred to her as Mom, not his mom…" Kennedy asked, taking the picture in her hand. The man looked absolutely ecstatic with the woman.

Doc looked at the picture with her, shaking his head. "I'm nearly positive he was an only child."

Rebecca continued flipping through them, handing the ones she saw over to Doc and Kennedy. They'd gotten through a few photos when Rebecca yawned, placing the stack down.

"You guys want to go eat or something?" She asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

/

The three sat in the restaurant chatting. They'd already eaten their food and were now resting. Rebecca had taken them to her favorite Chinese restaurant which was conveniently a few streets away from Doc's store. So they headed to that after a few more words.

"I've never been in a comic book store." Kennedy confessed, sitting on the bench of Rebecca's beautiful car. "I've always wanted to but never got a chance."

"I'm honored that my store will be the first for you. You'll love it." Doc said, laughing slightly as he raised his hand to grip onto the ceiling.

Rebecca opened her mouth, prepared to say something when her phone interrupted her. She turned off the music and answered. "Madsen." She paused, listening to the voice on the other line. The other two in the car couldn't hear much but watched Rebecca's reactions instead. Nodding, she hung up.

"We've got to go to that club called Retro-"

"Oh, I've heard of that. Lot's of drugs and prostitution." Kennedy added, sighing.

"Great," Doc said sarcastically, "what a way to spend the rest of the night."

"We're after a prisoner. Chester Clark." Rebecca added, looking over at Doc. "Have anything to tell us about him?"

"Oh, definitely. This guy was a big nerd. Loved technology. It was amazing how much he knew about it." Doc paused. "But… he… this is where it gets creepy. He-uh-he video tapped killing his father because his father… he tried to sell his son. The man almost rapped him but Clark killed him too." Doc seemed extremely reluctant to go on after that but it was clear he had more to say.

"How old was he?" Rebecca urged, looking from the cracked road and back to Doc.

"Chester, he was about fourteen when this all happened. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, that he was forced to do such a thing." Doc wrung his hands out, clearing his throat.

Rebecca let out a single pained laugh. "His dad was huge bastard."

"I agree. He was a horrible, horrible man." Doc added.

"Doc, I need you to be inside, at the door. Kind of like a bouncer. Kennedy and I will search the club and see if we can find him-"

A flash of white filled the sky and a few seconds later the loudest roll of thunder sounded. There had been rain before buy they'd barely paid attention to it. Now they were stuck in and were headed for a killer. Fantastic.

Rebecca's phone rang again. "Yes, Hauser?" She listened and then her face scrunched up in anger. "All right. Then we'll bring him to you then." With that she hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket.

"Hauser's stuck at Alcatraz. The electric lock system has been damaged from the lightening and he's currently stuck with his scientists." Rebecca laughed at that. "I bet he's having a grand old time."

/

Hauser looked at the elevator that was supposed to get him out of here. Currently, the white light filling the room was flickering on and off. He would have gone up in the elevator by now but he did not want to get stuck.

Sighing, he turned around to see the prisoners hanging on the bars of their cells. They all looked at him curiously, having no shame at staring. On the side, Dr. Beauregard was staring as well. A cigarette hung from his lips and his hand hovered around his mouth, prepared to take it out after his drag. Taking it out, he puffed the smoke out of his mouth.

"What are we going to do Mr. Hauser?" He asked, motioning with the cigarette at the prisoners. "I'm sure they're all dying to know since they're staring at you like you grew a second head."

"We're clearly all staying here. I'm not sure what else you expected to happen." Hauser snapped, sending his deathly glare in the direction of the prisoners.

A guard then walked up to him, whispering something in his ear. It made the prisoners all perk up, staring wide eyed again. Hauser nodded, moving to his left so he was facing Dr. Beauregard again. He walked past the doctor, following the guard into a private room. Sitting down, he faced a television, waiting for the live stream to start.

With a click of a button, Clark's face appeared on the screen. He was a little too close to the camera but at the moment it didn't matter. Hauser sighed, watching the red head smile sinisterly.

"Well, hello." He greeted, winking. "I'm glad you finally picked up my call. Isn't this technology just wonderful? I'm glad I got a chance to see it all."

Hauser laughed dryly. He wasn't sure if the prisoner would be able to hear him or not so he remained quiet. Pulling out his phone, he pressed on the screen so Rebecca's name came up. He sent her a message saying that he would call soon.

"I just love this place. It's called Retro."

Hauser rolled his eyes at how easy that was. Did the prisoner not understand that he was making it easier and easier for them to catch him?

"Now, I just have to look for my new victim." Grinning, he revealed a row of whitish teeth. Hauser wasn't sure how he'd ever get a girl. But when he walked out of the door, showing all of the high and drunk girls, he was sure it wouldn't be easy.

Immediately, he called Rebecca.

"Madsen."

"Rebecca," he said urgently. "Chester Clark, the prisoner, is loose. Obviously I need you to go get him. He's residing in a club called Retro, I'm sure you've heard of it. Get going immediately."

He hung up then, putting all of his attention on the video. The red head was currently showing them his room when Hauser forgot to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it. Calling her back up, he filled her in and wasn't appreciating the amused tone.

All of a sudden the screen went black. Jolting in his chair, Hauser's eyes were wide when the guard walked in, unplugging the television and wheeling it around him.

"Mr. Hauser, the plug blew out. We have to move this out here." The man informed, hurrying out into the hallway.

He had an internal battle with himself, knowing that the prisoners would see it. That could be a good thing or a bad thing considering if Rebecca, Kennedy, and Doc would make it in time to save a life or not. He allowed it though, standing in front of the screen, crossing his arms.

Clark's freckled face filled the screen again and Hauser was relieved to find that he was still talking. The prisoner may know technology but he luckily didn't know that the "call" had been dropped.

His attention seemed to change instantly though and he entered the club once again, showing the intoxicated men and women. Clark panned the camera to show a group of women, scantily dressed, snorting white powder. The camera returned to his face.

"Such a wonderful sight, isn't it?" Clark said sarcastically, descending the velvet steps in the dilapidated place.

"Finally, it's time to find a woman." Clark walked up to a bar, a camera panned on someone he already had in his sights.

Hauser knew who it was before the girl even had to turn around.

Clark had said some cheesy line to make Rebecca turn around. Sometime while descending the steps Clark had tried to hide the camera in his clothes but the agent could immediately pick it out. It seemed to tip her off and she leaned flirtatiously on the bar.

"Hey," she said smoothly.

Hauser noticed activity next to her, recognizing the girl she had brought in early, Kennedy. She was trying her best to appear as though she wasn't paying attention. Hauser knew the girl must be straining her ears over the loud bopping music to hear.

"You're really beautiful." Clark moved his hand forward and tucked a piece of Rebecca's hair behind her ear. He watched as she tensed up and chewed the inside of her cheek. It clearly took all of her power not to slam the prisoners face into the bar. "I was wondering if you'd like to come up to my room. 114."

Hauser watched Kennedy remove herself from the bar and walking in the direction Clark had been in. Hauser mentally praised her.

"Well," Rebecca pointed at the camera, "I'm not really sure what to think of that." It seemed to be glaring at her. She wasn't sure how he thought he would be able to hide it. The thing was very sleek it shone right in her face.

Clark sighed behind the camera. "Nothing to worry about. Just another way to have fun."

"Fun? That I'm always up for." Rebecca said, although it seemed to be said a little sarcastically.

"Good." Clark took her hand and put the camera in his jacket pocket so it faced her as they climbed the steps. She was staring at his hand as if it was the oddest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

They made it to the brown door, the paint was peeling off in the corner and it was badly scratched, but when Clark turned around to smile quickly at Rebecca she played it off like it didn't matter.

"Just wait right here for a second." Clark grabbed the camera as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Placing the camera on a stand so it gave a perfect view of the maroon room, he winked and went back to open the door. Except Kennedy had made a surprise attack. She grabbed him around the wrist and twisted it, making him groan in pain.

"Come in," she called the blonde in. It made Hauser laugh slightly at her sarcastic tone.

The door busted open. Rebecca had to kick it in since her gun was in her hand. She came prepared.

Rebecca took hold of Clark and pushed him violently into the wall, slapping cuffs around his pale wrists. She turned around and nodded towards Clark to Kennedy so she took hold of him while Rebecca stepped forward and grabbed the camera. Meanwhile, something Clark said seemed to make Kennedy angry since she too slammed him into the redish walls. "Shut up." She growled.

Hauser pulled out his phone, clicking on Rebecca's name again. _I see you_, he texted.

"I wonder who's watching this." She said at the perfect moment, right before her phone rang. Picking it out of her pocket, she read the message and then smiled sarcastically into the camera. "Very nice Hauser. Very nice."

/

After sneaking Chester Clark out of the club, they pushed him into Rebecca's trunk. Rebecca still had the camera though, not sure what to do with it. So she threw it in the back before sliding into the driver's side. Right before she was about to drive off she got another message.

_Bring him to me._ From Hauser.

She rolled her eyes before continuing on.

/

They'd made it on the island and Hauser had not been there yet. They waited in the headquarters with the prisoner, placing him in a chair. He remained quiet but continued to study everyone. There was a long awkward silence and he seemed to have no shame in staring. Finally, his yes landed on the blondes.

"You two look really familiar." He supplied. "I'm nearly positive I've seen you both before. Are you like me too?"

Rebecca and Kennedy shook their heads no but said nothing more.

"That's really bugging me. I'm sure I've seen you girls before. I mean, you're so pretty, how could I not remember you?"

Kennedy and Rebecca shared a face of disgust, knowing he'd just said the previous stuff to be creepy,

"Very funny. Now shut up or I'll put that tape over there over your mouth." Kennedy threatened, glaring.

Clark shut up after that but continued to stare at the girls like they were extraterrestrials. Then he grinned again, opening his mouth to say something but Rebecca interrupted. "Shut it."

"Fine, fine." He muttered, looking around the room. "Wow, these computers are amazing. Sure have developed over the years."

Sighing, Doc was clearly aggravated, knowing that the prisoner most likely would not be quiet.

"When's Hauser going to be here?" Kennedy whispered to Rebecca, hoping that it would be soon.

"I have no idea." She responded, smiling apologetically at the girl.

The room's temperature had dropped from the previous time they had been in there. The rain was a contributing factor in that. It only made the group want to curl up into a blanket and get some rest.

A flicker of lightening filled the room and everything went dark for a split second before the light returned.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Clark grinned. "Wow, creepy tonight."

"Makes me want hot chocolate." Kennedy muttered, setting her feet up on the desk.

Clark snapped his fingers behind his back since they were bound, his eyes widened and his grin grew. "I knew it!"

Everyone's eyes flicked to him and they looked at him in confusion.

"Knew what?" Doc asked, glaring at the redhead. He wasn't sure how to feel about this man, well the man was basically a boy, about twenty two. He oddly felt close, yet he did kill others, but those killings were completely justified. But he was also thrown in jail for them. He got payback but payback clearly resulted in consequences.

"You're Petty's girl!" Clark said, directing his statement at Kennedy. "He had a picture of you in his cell! I may or may not have stolen it. He got it back though." Clark looked back on the moment laughing. "He was not happy with me. I knew you were like me."

Kennedy clenched her teeth together, feeling the pressure. She turned her attention towards the window. The rain was pouring harder now, only visible under the yellow light pretty far out. Then she turned back to the prisoner. "You're confusing me with someone else. I don't know "Petty"."

"Oh come on! He loved you, you know." Clark responded, sounding serious. It was the only moment that made his image of a prisoner disappear.

Kennedy narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't even know my name."

"Sure I do! It's Kennedy!" Clark said, smiling warmly at her.

Rebecca, Doc, and Kennedy exchanged glances. Their eyes landed on Clark, narrowing suspiciously.

"You must have heard one us say it." Rebecca said coldly, not buying what he was saying. It made no sense at all. It was impossible too. She'd know Kennedy for the longest time.

"No… I didn't hear any of you say it. All I heard was Hauser, but that's not much of a name." Then, he swiveled in the chair, making it creak under the pressure. Smiling at Rebecca now, he bit his lip in thought. "I'm positive I know you too. Maybe you could give me some clues like Miss Kennedy did."

"Clues?" Kennedy seemed to scoff at that. "I didn't say anything to make you come to the conclusion you've made. A false conclusion may I add…" Kennedy turned away again, focusing on the rain. She couldn't for the life of her remember the name Petty. Who was Petty?

"You said hot chocolate! I remember Paxton telling me all the time that he'd take you out for a cup. Ever Saturday night…" Kennedy had finished the statement with the redhead, staring at him incredulously. It only made him grin wider. "See! I knew you couldn't forget him!"

Once again, Kennedy tried to search her brain. There had been so much going on in the past few hours she couldn't even remember clearly what Rebecca had said when she came into the office. She could barely remember what she and Hauser had discussed. Anything beyond that, with the exception of catching Clark, she couldn't exactly remember. It must have been the adrenaline that was blocking her thoughts.

"…You don't remember him?" Clark had asked yet it didn't sound like a question. His smile faded the slightest, making the blonde regret not knowing him. "Man, he's going to be crushed."

Kennedy laughed dryly at that. "I'm not sure what you expect me to say." She snapped, looking at the computer screen. There wasn't a background, just a bunch of pictures of the prisoners.

It was silent after that. Kennedy got a reassuring squeeze on her right shoulder from Rebecca. Turning to look at her friend, she was glad to see a smile to comfort her. It was a weird moment and she couldn't exactly take in what the prisoner was saying. Why would he think that? How could he come to that conclusion?

"I know it sounds crazy…" Clark suddenly said, his eyes on the cracked cement floor, "but it's true. I remember when I woke up a few days ago. It was hard to adapt but I love it! All the technology is so nice-"

"Yeah, well take it all in because you won't be seeing it where you're going."

Everyone was startled to see Hauser standing in the entrance of their headquarters. He was in his long, black coat. Water glistened on his shoulders and made his gray hair fall flat. The wrinkles in the corner of his blue eyes crinkled up as he smiled smugly.

"Where are you taking me?" Clark asked, sounding scared. He hadn't used the tone with the rest of them.

Everyone looked at Hauser though, waiting for an answer. He ignored them all though, moving forward to stand behind Clark. Grabbing onto his shoulder, he rooted him out of the chair hard.

"Rebecca!" Clark suddenly called, smiling once again. It suddenly hit Kennedy how young he actually was. It made her heart hurt that he was only a few years younger than him and he'd gone through so much.

Rebecca's eyes widened a bit but she narrowed them quickly. "Yes?"

"I knew it. You've come back just like me. How else would I know you guys?" Clark chuckled, ignoring the man gripping onto his arm. "I'm still not sure where I've seen your picture but I know I've seen it."

Hauser yanked him violently, giving him a dirty look. "I'm not sure what you're going on about but this is ridiculous. Stop running your mouth."

"Good luck with trying to get him to do that." Doc forced out. "That man hasn't shut up since we got here."

Hauser smiled at that. Doc wasn't one to be mouthy but Hauser enjoyed it when he was. It brought some comedy to their serious moments. He didn't always show it but Doc was definitely someone he enjoyed having around.

"I can prove it!" Clark shouted out, struggling against Hauser's rough palms.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got nothing to prove." Hauser growled, pulling the boy back roughly when he tried to escape.

Then he heard the heels clacking on the cold floors. Lucy was approaching. Turning around, he spotted her entering the doorway. She looked sharp and healthy. It was just about a week ago that she woke up from her coma. It was an understatement to say he was happy.

"Lucy,"

His attention snapped back, looking to see who had addressed her. It wasn't who he expected. Kennedy sat there, looking shocked that she had said that. Averting her eyes she cleared her throat.

"Do you know her?" Hauser asked brusquely, suddenly forgetting about Clark. He set him back in the chair, keeping a stern hand on his shoulder.

"I-I…" Kennedy couldn't seem to form words so she just shrugged, sighing in defeat.

Lucy seemed interested in her though, her lips pursed in concentration. Emerson recognized the face, seeing her look at him with that look. Or she sent that expression to a few other situations.

"I know you." Lucy suddenly said, deciding that it was true.

Kennedy laughed at that, dryly. "I've been getting that a lot lately."

Lucy pushed it off, moving to stand in front of Chester. "Hello, Chester. Nice to see you again." She stood close, appearing as if she was trying to intimidate him. Chester wasn't afraid though, just stood their and smiled. Dimples appeared at the corners of mouth.

"Nice to see you too." Chester said slowly.. He must have felt a little more relaxed now that he had the comfort of Lucy. He ducked his head slightly, shifting his multiple curls.

Rebecca stood up, sighing and stretching her muscles. "Hauser, we're going to go now. Call one of us if you need anything."

/

Hauser had traveled to the underground cells with Lucy and Chester. It was a silent and odd ride. They were going down the elevator now and Hauser still had Chester in his hands. The redhead was definitely more relaxed then the others he had taken down there. Hauser appreciated that. It was a tiring day and he didn't want to deal with an annoying prisoner. He felt the strain on his muscles just holding him there. The annoying, persistent feeling to close his eyes and sleep.

They walked out onto the tile and all the prisoners' eyes were on them. Clark recognized one though and tried to wave to Petty but his arms were still tied behind his back.

"Hey Petty." Clark said jokingly, watching as Hauser put him in the cell directly in front of Petty. The arrangement probably wouldn't last. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling the smooth fabric on his fingertips. It was probably the only comfort he would get in that damned cell.

Petty nodded, his face contorted in confusion. He watched as Hauser locked the cell and walked away before giving all the prisoners a stern look. Walking back to Lucy, the man put his hand around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Petty felt his heart lurch slightly. He used to have that.

"I saw her." Clarks suddenly said, sounding choked. He watched the sight too, although it wasn't meant for their eyes.

Turning to the younger man, Paxton resisted the urge to sigh and bang his head off of the steel bars. "Saw who?"

"Your girl."

Paxton choked on his spit. Coughing into his fist, he had an urgency to speak. "Wha-what do you mean? Are you serious? Are you sure you just didn't mistake someone else for her?"

Clark moved forward and gripped the bars. They were surprisingly smoother than his jeans. He pushed the thought away and continued to spill the beans to the man. "I'm positive it was her. She's on the task force, working for him." Nodding in Hauser's direction, he continued on. "She's just as young as us. I don't know how but she is. I told her about you…"

"And?" Petty said, sounding so absolutely hopeful that Clark wished he would have never brought it up.

"She-she," Chester breathed in deeply, filling his lungs. Then he exhaled slowly, looking at the ceiling. "She doesn't… she doesn't remember you."

Paxton let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He felt tingles in his eyes and the water started to flood. He leaned his head back, hoping the tears wouldn't fall over. Turning around, he put his back to the Chester, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes. He released another breath, trying to get rid of the lump stuck in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, sounding worried.

It took awhile for Petty to respond but he did in a stone-cold voice. "I'm fine. I'm not sure what I expected."

"She knows Lucy." Clark blurted out. "She blurted her name out when she came in the room. But then she didn't know how she knew her… But there's this girl with her. Rebecca. I know her too but I don't know how. Does that ring a bell to you?"

Petty nodded, turning back around. "I saw her. She caught me. I recognized her but I'm not sure how I know her either."

/

Doc sat in his store in his pajamas. He ran the pencil across the paper back and forth, creating a bolt of lighting and a shadowed figure. His mind was clouded with Chester Clark so that's all he could think to draw. That moment may not have happened exactly like he drew it but that's how he played it in his mind. It was much more exciting that way, something a reader would love.

The TV was on the news and Doc listened halfheartedly. He continued to add more detail to the boy in the drawing when he heard something familiar on the news. It made him snap to attention. They were mentioning the club Retro, yet nothing about Chester Clark escaped the newswoman's mouth. It made him relax a little. He wasn't sure how the public would react if they knew the secret of Alcatraz.

Alcatraz.

He tried to push the though of the prison away. It wasn't something he wanted to think about at two in the morning. He'd end up getting too scared and would have to leave.

Sighing, he put the pencil down and leaned back in his plush chair. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the pillowed back. Stretching, he yawned. Opening an eye, he saw a brunette on the screen talking about someone stealing a cartoon of eggs. What he saw behind her was more interesting, that face staring confusedly at the camera before continuing on.

But then he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with someone poking persistently at his cheek. Groaning, he pushed the hand away and turned to the side of his bed. But he fell out of the chair. Jolting awake, Doc realized Rebecca had been the one annoying. Kennedy stood next to her, smiling in a sleepy way. Then he realized he hadn't been in his bed.

"Coffee?" Rebecca asked, grinning. She held out a brown paper cup in his direction.

Moaning, he took the cub, glad to feel the warmth. It was a cold night on that chair. Bringing the black plastic top up to his mouth, he waited for the warmth to cover his waiting tongue. Gulping, he sighed in satisfaction. "My savior."

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later. We have a case." Rebecca muttered, helping Doc up.

"Really? I think I had a dream last night. It was a guard, Jasper Graham." Doc tilted his head to the side, making it crack. Wincing, he did the other side. The girls grimaced, hearing the multiple snaps.

"Well, you must be psychic then because that's who it is." Rebecca said slowly, looking at Doc suspiciously.

Doc looked back, taking a drink of the black coffee without taking his eyes off of Rebecca. It made her laugh and turn around. Grinning, Doc sighed again. He replayed the night's events, remembering he'd seen him on the news. "No, I saw him on the news last night."

Rebecca and Kennedy snapped to attention, their faces suddenly serious. "What happened?" Kennedy asked, sticking her hands in her pockets. She could barely stand still when she talked. It must have been a habit.

"Oh, nothing bad. He just walked past the camera." Doc replied, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair with his bag. "I'm pretty sure I passed out right after I saw him. I simply could not sleep. It was an awful night."

"I didn't get much sleep either…" Kennedy muttered as they walked through the doorway and out onto the street. It was a sunny day. Someone would never know that it was storming yesterday.

/

Hauser sat in the restaurant, Lucy by his side. She picked up the sweating glass of water. He smiled at the girl, glad to have her back. Feeling his eyes on her, Lucy turned to find Hauser smiling.

"It's not polite to stare." She said jokingly, taking a sip of the ice cold water.

"I apologize." Hauser said, his grin growing. It was amazing how the girl still made him feel young.

She chuckled and set the water back down, crossing her legs. "When will the kids get here?"

Hauser rolled his eyes at her referring to Rebecca, Doc, and Kennedy as children. Technically, she was still around their age. He picked up his menu and read through some of the choices before turning his attention back to her. She was patiently waiting, her chin in her hand as she looked at him thoughtfully. "They'll be here soon."

"I hope you mean us."

Hauser and Lucy looked up to see the three come in, filing into the booth in front of them. Kennedy pulled up a chair, knowing it would be a tight fit to fit the three of them in there. She moved forward and held her hand out to Lucy's shaking it. "I didn't really get to introduce myself last night. I'm-"

"Kennedy. Yes, I know." Lucy smiled at her. "I was wondering if I've met you somewhere before… You seem as if you knew me?" Sitting back, Lucy watched the girl closely. Her eyes scanned around the table and her leg bounced up and down, a sign that she felt pressured with all of the attention on her.

Kennedy turned slightly pink, laughing embarrassedly at that. "Sorry about that. I'm not sure why I… said your name. It just came to me. But I feel like I've met you before."

Lucy nodded at that, seeming confused. But she smiled instead and shrugged. She didn't want to cause the girl anymore trouble. "We'll figure it out eventually. So, you've all heard the news about Jasper, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get started."

/

The five broke up. Rebecca, Kennedy, and Doc went together. Hauser and Lucy left together.

"Where should we start first?" Rebecca asked, clicking her seatbelt on. Kennedy sat in the back, in the middle so she could see out the front. She rested her feet up on the consol in the middle. She remembered how uncomfortable it had been riding on that thing yesterday.

"Doc, where was he when you saw him on the news?" Kennedy asked, stretching her arms out in front of her. She made sure to ask the simplest question, knowing that that was their best lead.

"Uh…" Doc closed his eyes, exhaling. He tried remembering where it was but he just couldn't. Fatigue had clouded his mind. Remembering that he saw him on the news was pretty big, considering that he literally passed out afterwards.

The two girls remained quiet, knowing he needed the silence to think. Rebecca rounded a curb, noticing the beautiful flowers outside. She wished she could walk through the outside shop but obviously there was no time.

"There!"

Doc's exclamation made everyone jump. But on instinct, Rebecca swerved to the right, pulling in to the parking space. She slammed on the breaks, making everyone lurch forward.

"Damn, Doc. Scared me." Rebecca laughed breathily. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she sat back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair to get it out of her eyes.

"Sorry, but this is it." Doc responded, looking around the place. Pointing to the left, he said that that was where the guard had been.

They exited the vehicle. The aroma of flowers invaded their nostrils, making them almost woozy. Rebecca couldn't stop the sneeze that forced its way out of her nose. It wasn't the best time for her allergies to kick in.

"Bless you." Kennedy said laughing as she flanked Rebecca's left.

"Thanks," Rebecca muttered.

"There are two whole floors of flowers in this place. Yet it's outdoor." Kennedy mumbled, "I'm almost excited. I'm going to by you a flower." She broke away after that with a wave.

Rebecca laughed at that, turning to Doc. "You can stay here or search around. But if you see anything call one of us," Rebecca instructed.

Doc mumbled a yes and leaned against Rebecca's car. Smiling, she waved before she left in the opposite direction of Kennedy.

Meanwhile, Kennedy was scanning the place for a guard and a beautiful flower for Rebecca. She wasn't sure what kind she should get. Rebecca had probably thought her comment was a joke but she meant it. She bent over to smell a pink flower.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you be interested in a book that tells you all the meanings of these flowers?" It was a blonde with her hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She wore a green visor that dulled her green eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless, making Kennedy envious for a second.

Kennedy took the book and nodded in thanks, pursing her lips together in what was supposed to look like a smile. The girls smile seemed to grow at that. She bounced away in the other direction. Kennedy turned around and opened the book to a random page. Scanning a few words, Kennedy glanced over the pictures before putting the book down. She reminded herself she was looking for a guard. Filled with a sudden intensity to scan the place, Kennedy went through every aisle before heading over to the steps. She swung herself down with the help of the rail, meeting Rebecca at the end.

"Nothing up there." Kennedy informed her.

Sighing, Rebecca turned around, knowing Kennedy would be following in her footsteps. "I guess we can start asking the employees if they've seen this man." Pulling out the guard's photo, Rebecca moved forward. She asked about four people and got the same answer every time. No. They were asking their fifth person but this time their response got their attention.

"Oh, definitely! He's bought about three dozens of roses!" The lady exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Wonderful. Can you tell us if he paid with cash or credit…" Rebecca asked a few more questions and Kennedy stood at her side, her hands in her pockets. The girl looked around, clearly bored. She wondered what Doc was doing. Sighing, she tried to listen to the two but she couldn't focus. The fidgeting began.

"Thank you so much." Rebecca smiled warmly at the girl, collecting the papers she had given her. Walking off, Rebecca's smile turned into a grimace. "How are all of these people so happy? Everyone we've talked to always has a shit-eating grin on their face."

Kennedy laughed at that, continuing to scan the place. She wasn't sure why but the place just seemed suspicious. Quirking her eyebrow, she glanced at Rebecca, "You've got a point about that." Turning once more, she looked across at the other stores. There were toys in the shop to the left. To the right the window had elegant script to the top. Below was a table with a green, cloth cover. On top sat plates and plates of the sweets. A man stood in front, admiring the brown candies.

"I could devour all of those delicious little bastards." Kennedy groaned, gesturing towards the shop. Rebecca laughed as they rounded the corner. Doc was now in sight but Kennedy's eyes remained on the shop. The man began to move away, revealing two boxes of the sweets in his hand. Kennedy searched for a face and was surprised at what she found.

It was Jasper Graham.

His brown hair was getting long and was beginning to curl. He looked significantly different from his picture. His frame was broad, muscles evident under the petticoat he wore.

"Rebecca," Kennedy muttered before launching after the guard. She raced across the street, getting numerous honks from the cars she cut off. This caught the attention of bystanders and Graham. Kennedy's chest contracted when his green eyes met hers. She knew she blew it.

Graham's eyes widened and he almost lost his grip on the chocolates before he ran down the sloping sidewalk. Kennedy moved forward, almost getting hit by another vehicle before narrowly escaping it. She was now safely on the other side of the rode and was pursuing the guard.

She heard Rebecca calling her name but it didn't matter. She knew it was important to get this guy. Feet thumped against the cracked cement as Kennedy tried to remember his background. Lucy had said that his wife was killed, but not how she was killed. She did mention something about her love for plants. Everything began to blur together though, the adrenaline and worry setting deep in the girls chest.

Gaining speed, her shoulder hit someone else's sending them flying to the side. She flung an apology over her shoulder before rounding the corner. Graham was still in sight, those brown curls flowing in the wind. He, just like Kennedy, ran into someone. But this lady wasn't very lucky. She was knocked completely backwards, landing on her bottom. Kennedy apologized to her too, helping her up as quickly as she could. Gasping, she paused and let her eyes scan around for the guard. Spotting him cross the street, she knew it was a loss cause, seeing him nearly get hit by the traffic.

Rebecca's car appeared behind her, pulling into the parking space. Hurrying out, Rebecca and Doc stared at Kennedy, waiting for the news.

"He got away." Kennedy gasped, moving over to the car. She placed both hands on it, still gasping. "He put up a good chase. He can run really fast." She turned and leaned against the car, her shoulders slumped.

Rebecca let out a little laugh at that. "I noticed. Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. What did you find out from his receipts?"

Doc held them up, "While you were chasing him down and Rebecca was chasing you down I made a phone call and found out he's staying in an apartment above Dirty Burlesque. Any of you know what that is?"

Rebecca and Kennedy laughed. "You might enjoy this place, Doc." Rebecca added, opening the car door and sliding in.

"What is it?" Doc asked, sliding in after Kennedy crawled in the back.

Chuckling, Kennedy answered, "It's amazing that someone that knows so much like you is so naïve about this."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Rebecca shook her head no, pulling sharply into the road. The grin on her face made it clear that she found it hilarious, regardless of the situation. Her deep blue eyes flashed over to Doc and back to the pale black road. Her shoulders came up in a slow, drawn out shrug. "It's kind of funny."

Doc sighed, turning to face the front. The sky was azure and the sun was currently hidden behind a giant puff of cloud. Watching carefully, Doc wanted to see this place.

"Wait, how the hell are we going to get in?" He asked randomly. It was definitely a club but he didn't know if it was a classy place where it required a wallet filled of cash to enter or if anyone could walk in.

"That'll be easy," Rebecca responded, sending a knowing look at Kennedy through the rearview mirror. Doc watched the two girls laugh at the inside joke, making him feel extremely left out.

"What's going on?" Doc asked, narrowing his eyes at Rebecca. "You two need to fill me in. I hate being left out."

"I have a few friends there is all." Kennedy was holding back a laugh and sounded nearly excited. "Oh! There it is." Her finger appeared beside Doc's head, she was pointing at the place.

Eagerly, his eyes searched for it. He was surprised at what he saw. It barely revealed anything about what type of place it was. Although it did tell him it was classy. Extremely classy. There was no graffiti on the walls, barely any cracks on the sides. The building was nearly flawless, then again it was surrounded by other stores. Although they both looked vacant. Above the entrance was sign filled with large, clear light bulbs. They formed the words DIRTY BURLESQUE. It gave off a "Broadway" feeling.

"I'm nervous." Doc blurted out as Rebecca pulled the car off to the side. He tapped his finger against the interior of the car, watching the girls get out. "I'll just stay here." Doc said right before Rebecca was about to shut the door. If he would have kept quiet they might not have noticed him, probably not. But it got their attention. Rebecca shut the door anyway but leaned over and put her head in the window.

"Doc, you know very well that I'll just make you go."

"You will, won't you…" Doc questioned. Although it did not sound like one. Rebecca grinned sarcastically and nodded her head.

It was an extreme relief to finally be in the building. Doc's curiousness was driving him crazy, and his continuous questions were making everyone else a bit crazy. As soon as they walked through the door though Doc's questions were answered.

There was a large amount of tables, each with two to four chairs and a candle in the center. Only a few were lit, making the stage lights extremely bright. There were about three dancers on the stage and four below them, watching their every move.

"Sarah! You need to loosen up!" The one in the middle of the viewers yelled. One looked back though, noticing the three and leaned to whisper something in her ear. The eldest, Kennedy and Rebecca recognized, was the dancing instructor and singing coach Vera Heartwill.

"We are not open at this time-"

"Hey, Vera." Kennedy greeted, a smile upon her lips.

"Kennedy?" Vera gasped, standing up from her chair. "Oh! It's so good to see you!" The women rushed forward through the tables, having difficulty finding her way through the maze. Rebecca and Doc giggled at that. "Rebecca? You're here too! Must be my lucky day." The brunette grasped onto the girls tightly, pulling them both in for a group hug.

"Nice to see you again Vera." Rebecca laughed, patting her back. She smelled strongly of perfume, making her nearly sick.

"_Please _tell me you've quit those horrible jobs of yours and come to tell me you're going to dance for me." Vera held her hands out in front of her and pouted. Doc then noticed the makeup she had caked on her eyes and lips. It was crazy, Doc thought, why would anyone want all of that on their face? On top of that, she had on red lingerie lined with black lace and a wispy black robe added.

The girls laughed that off awkwardly, giving each other a look that they could only decipher. "Actually, those horrible jobs brought us here." Rebecca's hands slipped into her back pocket and picked out the guards picture. "Have you seen this man? We heard that he lives upstairs."

"No, no one lives upstairs. He lives to the right of this place but he's here every night. He's been hitting on the majority of my dancers." Vera's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "That mans really starting to make me angry."

"How is he hitting on the girls?" Kennedy asked, her eyes skimming over the dancers and singers.

"He's been sending tons of flowers and chocolate. I mean, that man is more than attractive but it's just starting to get creepy." Vera replied, shaking her head. She acted as if she knew him personally which made Doc smile.

"Has he been sending these gifts to all of the girls or only specific ones?" Rebecca was officially in the interrogating mood. Her face was scrunched together with concentration and her hands were buried deep in her pockets.

Kennedy stood next to her, her eyes on Vera. She paid full attention, her hand holding her head up. She was leaning against the table behind her, looking very relaxed in the mysterious place.

Before Doc knew it, the questioning was done and the girls were thanking Vera. Vera showered them with hugs and kisses, telling them to come back soon. Even all the dancers and singers said goodbye to the girls. They called out their names, blew kisses and waved.

"So, you guys used to dance here?" Doc inquired as they walked out to the car. He knew very well that his expression was smug and there was no way he was even going to try and get rid of it. That had to be the answer to as why Vera had basically begged them to come back and why all the dancers and singers knew them by name.

"We had to go undercover, Doc." Rebecca replied, sending a punch to his shoulder. Wincing, Doc's hand flew to the spot where she assaulted him, trying to rub out the pain. It wasn't working.

"Will I ever get to know the story?" He asked, opening the car door for Kennedy. She patted him on the arm before climbing in.

"No, you probably won't."

Doc tried to picture the two of them dancing provocatively on the stage, in lingerie and all dolled up with the makeup. It was nearly an impossible idea. Those girls did not mix with anything girly. "I'm trying to picture it… but it's pretty much impossible. Did you guys hate it?"

"Yes." The girls responded in unison, making everyone laugh at that.

/

They stood outside where they met Hauser and Lucy, waiting patiently in the darkening space. The sun was setting down, making the sky turn to a dark blue. There were no starts to be seen though. Rebecca had gotten use to it though, not having stars to look up to at the night. She never saw a shooting star either. She was snapped out of her daydreaming by a deep voice behind her.

"What have you found?" Hauser asked brusquely. His face seemed contorted in anger but a hint of happiness hid behind his eyes. Lucy stood by his side, a small smile on her lips. Rebecca quickly wondered what they were so happy about but pushed the thought off as soon as it came.

"He comes to Dirty Burlesque every night, giving gifts to the dancers-"

Doc interrupted, "Wait, what? I didn't hear Vera say that… It must have something to do with Jasper's wife. She was a dancer but was killed. They found her outside in the alley next to the dance club."

Rebecca turned to him, looking him in the eyes. She smiled slightly, trying to comfort Doc. "Who murdered her?"

Doc looked off into space and began stammering. Clearing his throat, he inhaled and tried again. "Graham said over and over again that it was Adam Deargood-"

"Deargood?" Kennedy straightened up. Worry was all over her face as she faced Hauser. "There are three dancers there. Elijah, Cara, and Minnie Deargood. They're sisters."

Hauser sighed and turned around, taking Lucy by the hand. "Go to the club!" He turned around and yelled when he noticed the three hadn't moved. But that snapped them into action and they ran fro Rebecca's car, all three cramming into the front set again. For the first time, Kennedy drove Rebecca's car. In her haste, she almost hit another car. But luckily they escaped without a scratch.

Rebecca pulled her gun out and inspected it, making sure everything was okay with it incase she would have to use it. After checking her weapon, she took Kennedy's and examined. She put it back when she seemed satisfied.

They pulled up to Dirty Burlesque then any of them expected. But Hauser remained in front of them. Rebecca turned to Doc and instructed him to stay in the car right before she climbed out with Kennedy. Doc watched as Hauser gave them instructions before leading Lucy over to the car with Doc. He opened the door and let Lucy in. Leaning down, he spoke into the car.

"Watch her Soto." He demanded, sending a stern glare at Lucy. She wasn't looking anywhere near him. After he exited, he walked back to the girls. They departed right after that though. Rebecca and Hauser entered through the front and Kennedy disappeared to the back.

Sighing sharply, Lucy turned her dark eyes on Doc. "That man really makes me angry."

/

Kennedy made her way down the alleyway, avoiding the pothole filled with water in the middle. It was an eerie place and Kennedy caught herself wondering if that was the alley Graham's wife was found in. Shuttering, she continued on. Pulling out her weapon, she rounded the corner, not seeing anything but two cats in the corner. They hissed at her before running off.

There was a loud bang from inside, making Kennedy jump back. But she jumped back into action and reached for the faded-pink door. She took a deep breath before she flung the door open, bringing her gun up to eye level. The hallway was empty but she could still hear most of the conversations going on in the rooms in the hallway. Sighing, she continued on, relaxing a bit.

A scream wrung through her ears.

Running, Kennedy hurried to the frantic sound. She rounded the corner and spotted a large group of people. Separating her from those people were Graham and Elijah. She could tell it was Elijah because of her short, auburn hair.

Hauser met eyes with Kennedy. He gave her a slight nod, telling her to continue what she was doing. The group did notice Kennedy though but they tried their best not to pay her any attention. They knew better.

"He killed my wife." Graham muttered, taking a step back.

Hauser shook his head, "Jasper, you don't know that. But if you let her go we can help you find who did." Hauser offered.

Kennedy took her chance then, moving stealthily forward. She pressed the gun to the back of his neck, under his brown curls. She felt him stiffen and then relax.

"Go ahead and kill me. I don't care. I obviously don't have anything left in this world." Graham forced out. "I have nothing." He repeated sadly.

Kennedy racked her brain for anything. Anything at all that would help her. She knew that he meant what he said. It was true too. He couldn't see his family… _Family_.

"That's not true." Kennedy responded, sounding a little desperate. "You do. Your family, don't forget about them."

Graham laughed bitterly. "My daughter doesn't even know who I am."

Kennedy moved forward but Graham stopped her from getting any closer. "You move any closer and I'll kill her." He warned, tightening his arm around Elijah's throat. He didn't turn around though. He knew it was better to keep his back to one person than a whole group.

"You have to trust me." Kennedy said quietly. She took a step closer, able to feel Graham's body heat. "You have family. More than a daughter. She got married and now has children. You have _grandchildren_." Kennedy paused when she heard him make a choked noise. She saw something shiny run down his face and knew he let a tear fall. "You're holding one right now."

Gasping, Graham released the girl and took three big steps back. He crashed into Kennedy but he didn't care. Turning around, he now faced her. "You're not lying?"

"Of course not." Kennedy responded, grasping onto his shoulder. She nodded to the group, connecting eyes with the three Deargood sisters. They were busy cradling their oldest sister in their hands, thankful she wasn't hurt. Hauser and Rebecca followed her out the back door.

"My little girl married." Graham said miserably. "Will I get to see her?"

Kennedy's heart broke at his hopefulness. Shaking her head no, she didn't dare look into his eyes.

"I'm related to the man that killed my wife." Jasper gritted out, surprising them all with his sudden hostility.

Hauser suddenly appeared, pulling Jasper's arms behind his back. Clicking sounded when Hauser put the cuffs on him, leading him down the alleyway. Kennedy saw Jasper flinch when he looked to the left but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the place. She knew that's where he saw his wife's corpse the night she was murdered.

"I'll take care of him." Hauser threw over his shoulder at the girls.

/

Rebecca and Kennedy sat in Rebecca's apartment, a pint of ice cream in between their palms. They rested on her large black couch, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Rebecca had turned on the nine o'clock news, watching intently. Kennedy was busy focusing on reading the container when she heard something familiar on the news.

"A case in the year 1962 has officially been solved," the gray haired man said on the news. He straightened his papers on the desk as he looked directly into the camera. "Eliza Graham, murdered in an alley next to Dirty Burlesque, was killed by Charlie Brokeson. It puts her daughter and her three grandchildren to rest finally knowing…"

Rebecca and Kennedy exchanged a glance. Their faces lit up with smiles. Shaking her head, Kennedy put her pint on the stand next to the catch. "Hauser works wonders."

**Next prisoner is Leo Clemens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kennedy's eyes fluttered open at the noise of someone's throat clearing. Her vision was blurred slightly so she rubbed at her eyes. The light then affected her vision, making her groan. Squinting, she tried her best to make out the figures in front of her. In her sleepy haze they didn't pose any threat even though she knew they should. Finally, she jolted to reality, her eyes wide. Lucy and Doc stood over her, looking highly amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" were the first words out of her mouth. She wasn't sure what else she could say in a moment like that. How did they get in? Why were they there? Why wasn't Hauser there?

"We've got a case." Doc chuckled out, his voice scratchy with sleep as well. He smiled warmly, even though his eyes were clouded with tiredness too.

"Leo Clemens. He burned down a school last night right next to Windward Elementary." Lucy said softly. She took a seat on the couch, nearly sitting on Kennedy's legs. She looked down at the girl, her face scrunched up in concentration. Kennedy remained where she was, not exactly registering what the woman was doing. Lucy seemed to snap out of it though, looking sharply away to Rebecca who was asleep on the couch as well. It was a wrap-around couch so Rebecca's sleeping form was above Kennedy's head to the right. Doc noticed her pointed glare and gently shook the blonde awake.

Stirring, Rebecca flipped the other way, curling her body in a tight ball. "Leave me alone." She muttered. It was barely audible. Doc tried again, despite her demand. This time, she raised her head too look at who was bothering. "Kennedy, what do you-…? Doc?" She said confusedly. She sat up straighter, seeming in a rush. "What's wrong? How did you get in?"

Doc laughed at that too, "Lucy let me in. We have another case."

Rebecca looked around at that, trying to find where the hell Lucy was. When she spotted her on the couch she tried to smile. "Should I be worried that you're capable of breaking into my apartment?"

Lucy chuckled at that, shaking her head no. "I found your spare key at Alcatraz before I headed over here. I thought I would give it back to you, so…" she thrust her hand in her pocket and then brought out a gleaming silver key. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her. "I apologize for entering without permission. If it helps, I did knock first."

Rebecca quickly brushed it off, pushing off the heavy blanket. She was wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a large, outstretched black shirt. "It's no problem. Who's come back?" She yawned and stretched her muscles. Standing up, she gripped onto the navy blue blanket and began folding it. Everything was put into a nice pile then she sat back down.

"Leo Clemens." Lucy said sighing, a hint of sadness hiding in her voice. Kennedy could hear it though and could feel the girl's pain, how tense she was. It seemed to radiate off of her. "I knew this man before I went to work on Alcatraz. His wife had left him with an infant. A baby girl named Carrie. She was precious, she was." Lucy paused, swallowing around the lump in her throat. It was clear that it was a tough topic for her to talk about. Her dark hair flowed down her shoulder's, nearly covering Lucy's beautiful tan face. "She died in a fire at the age of six. She just started kindergarten. There was a fire in the school. Leo blamed everybody. He said that they could have saved her. No one had even tried. So he returned and set the school on fire. It was after hours but there was a teachers meeting. He killed eight teachers. But it didn't stop at that. He moved on, burning two other schools. The first one he killed nine other teachers. The second one he killed six teachers and burned the entire school to the ground." Lucy cleared her throat, turning to meet eyes with Kennedy. She noticed the girl's knotted hair and wrinkled clothing. "Go get ready. We have to get started."

Rebecca and Kennedy followed orders, getting their necessities for a shower. Kennedy went first, with Rebecca's permission. Rebecca knew very well she would be in and out of the shower so there was no point in making the girl suffer while Rebecca took her normal long morning shower. When Kennedy finished, Rebecca climbed in.

Kennedy had gotten dressed and made her way out to the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast. She got out the needed dishes and ingredients, calling out to Lucy and Doc if they'd like any. Lucy had entered and politely accepted while Doc declined and remained on the couch, busy watching the morning news. There wasn't anything interesting on the screen so Kennedy turned on the radio in the dusty corner to mute out the annoying, monotone voices of the anchors.

She mixed in the dry ingredients with the wet ingredients, putting together the mixture of pancakes. In the process she managed to get a little of flour on her left cheek, making Lucy smile at the image. Like before, she got that annoying pang of recognition. All she could focus on was that. Why would she be having déjà vu of Kennedy making food? Nothing seemed to make sense. The things she did recognize seemed to have no importance either.

Placing the pan on the stove, Kennedy lubricated the surface before pouring a medium amount into it. It sizzled as it cooked. Kennedy put the clear plastic bowl containing the mixture to the side, watching the pancake intently. She only turned away when she turned to sing a song to Lucy every now and then. The girl didn't seem to mind, she too bopped her head gently to the music. Kennedy flipped the pancake, turning to Lucy, finding her swinging her hips rhythmically.

"This song is very nice!" Kennedy yelled over the music. She held the spatula in her left hand and swung her hips around. She grabbed the green pan then thrust it forward, sending the pancake out and flipping it in the air. It landed back in the dish, getting applause from Lucy.

"Very nice." Lucy complimented, moving closer to watch Kennedy at work. "Gosh, I really miss music. I never have anytime to listen to it anymore. This is very different from what I'm use to." Lucy joked. "But I really like it."

Kennedy nodded, listening closely to the song. It was indeed a very "rock 'n roll" song. She was glad that Lucy was enjoying herself and the music. Kennedy scooped the pancake out, throwing it to the side. It landed on a white dish lined with a white flower design. Kennedy started another pancake as she conversed with Lucy over small things.

"Guys!" Doc interrupted, making them both jump at the sudden outburst. Kennedy leaned forward, turning off the music quickly. "Sorry," Doc chuckled. He tried to hide it by putting his hand over his mouth but just ended up snorting. He waved his device at them, revealing Hauser on the screen. The old man was watching them, an eyebrow raised threateningly.

"What's going on?" Hauser questioned, looking at Kennedy accusingly. He didn't look amused at all. The girl had to get her pancake out the pan before it burned though. His eyes shot back at Lucy.

"We were having a little fun, Hauser." Lucy nearly growled. Kennedy brought over her plate filled with two thick pancakes. She handed over the sticky bottle of syrup. "You should try it sometime, dear."

"I expected that you would be out already." Hauser forced out. Doc could nearly hear him gritting his teeth together from there.

"It's only been a half hour since I got here. You have to understand that the Doc, Rebecca and Kennedy have to get ready. They can't go out looking for a prisoner in their pajamas, now can they? Rebecca's getting dressed as of right now and Kennedy was simply making me breakfast. A girl after my own heart." Lucy said, taking a large bite of her newly soaked pancake. She chewed thoughtfully, then her eyes widened at the amazing taste. "Kennedy, this is so good." She complimented, swallowing down the food. Then she turned her attention back to Hauser. "Besides, where are you?"

"That's not important-"

"Where are you?" Lucy asked again. There was no harsh tone to her voice. She was simply repeating the question. Doc and Kennedy knew she wouldn't take Hauser's crap.

"I'm with the prisoners. I'm having some difficulties with the elevator-"

"I told you there was something wrong with that machine." Lucy said, pointing with her fork. "So, do you think you'll be making it or will you be stuck there the entire time?"

"If I can't make it I'll be right here." Hauser responded, meaning he'd be watching from Doc's device. "Hill," Kennedy snapped to attention at her name being mentioned. "You better keep an eye on Lucy. I assume Madsen will be accompanying Soto-"

"Hauser, I don't need any supervising. I'm not a child." Lucy said sharply, finishing off her pancakes. Her face was clear of any emotion but once again it was like Kennedy could feel Lucy's agitation coming off of her in waves. Obviously she loved Hauser but his over protectiveness was driving her insane.

Hauser sighed in irritation at being cut off every time he'd tried to speak. "I know you can watch over yourself. But it won't hurt to have Kennedy along. We're trying our best to get the lift to work again but at the moment you guys need to get out there. The first place you should expect he should be is his daughter's old school, Windward Elementary." The screen then cut out, showing that the man had hung up their video call.

"Is Hauser here?" Rebecca's voice called from down the hallway. Her feet padded on the slick, dark hardwood floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She looked around, trying to find they man.

"No, he called." Doc supplied, shaking his device around.

"Ah, when's he going to be here?" She asked, taking a dry pancake off of the stack and stuffing it into her mouth.

Lucy shrugged, "He's stuck. The elevator won't work. I told him something was wrong with it…"

Rebecca laughed at that, how Lucy talked about Hauser reminded her of a wife talking about her husband. "Let's get going."

The team made their way out of the building and down to Rebecca's iridescent car. Climbing in, they made their way to Windward Elementary. The ride was almost awkward but comfortable. Music played softly through the vehicle. Everyone was still in a sleepy daze and had nothing to talk about so it didn't bother anyone much. When they finally made it there, everyone had difficulty climbing out of the vehicle because they're limbs were asleep.

The group walked silently up to the school. Kennedy politely opened the door, allowing everyone to walk in before she let it swing shut behind her. The breeze behind her rustled her hair, making her shiver. Feeling watched, Kennedy spun around, making eye contact with someone wearing a black beanie, black pea coat, and black slacks. The sight of the man instantly made Kennedy suspicious but he began walking away. She wasn't even sure if he was looking at her.

"Kennedy," Lucy's soft voice rung through the hall. Kennedy's head snapped in the direction of Lucy, her mouth hanging open slightly in deep thought. "Are you all right?" She questioned, moving forward to lace her arm in with Kennedy's.

Nodding, Kennedy escorted the girl to the office. Doc and Rebecca were already in the room, their skin paled by the florescent lighting. They were conversing with a secretary, a middle aged woman with freckles and pale red hair. The woman had her back to the window so Kennedy and Lucy were not able to see her face.

Once again, Kennedy politely opened the door for Lucy, entering right behind her.

"Are these the two with you?" The woman asked in a thick New York accent. Her green eyes roamed over Lucy and Kennedy before returning to the paper she was busy writing unreadable words on.

"Yes," Rebecca said firmly. The woman must have annoyed her because she looked perturbed. When the woman handed her the blue pass for the four of them, Rebecca took it carefully before walking behind the desk and into the office in the back.

Rebecca interrogated the principal, asking anything she could. Doc slipped in a few questions here and there. But it was extremely hard to ask questions that could compromise the whole thing. Rebecca thanked the dark skinned man before exiting, the three following behind her.

"I got absolutely nothing from him. All we know is that there is in fact a teachers meeting tonight. That must be when Clemens plans his attack." Rebecca complained, stomping her way back to her vehicle. She flew the door open and sat in, waiting for the others until she started the vehicle. The hum of the engine relaxed her a bit, letting her focus on a calm, constant noise.

Lucy sighed in the backseat. She never felt at such a dead end with a prisoner before now. Before, it seemed quite easy to track down the prisoners. "Take a right," Lucy blurted out, straightening in her seat.

Rebecca glanced at her in the mirror but didn't ask any questions. She turned her blinker on and swung onto the next street. She slowed the car down, noticing the lower speed limit. There were children on either side of the street at their daycares. A few were clustered on the lawns, playing with brightly colored plastic toys.

"Can you pull over, please?" Lucy sounded choked, making Kennedy glimpse at the girl. Her eyes were glassy but there was no sign of any tears.

Rebecca turned into a parking space, quite quickly. Doc jumped out of the passenger seat and brought the seat forward, letting Lucy out. Kennedy followed, not quite sure if the whole group was going or not. Regardless, she would go with Lucy because of Hauser's orders.

Lucy looked at Doc and Rebecca, trying to decide whether they should come or not. Eventually, she turned to Rebecca and sighed. "Kennedy and I will be returning shortly."

Rebecca nodded with a small smile. "Take the time you need."

"Thank you."

Once Lucy and Kennedy were several feet ahead Doc entered the vehicle, grabbing the door and closing it. "This has to be difficult for her. She must be closer to Clemens then I thought."

Rebecca nodded and kept her squinted eyes on the retreating figures. The rounded a corner though, hiding them completely from Rebecca's view. Sighing angrily, she put her head in her hand, shaking it. "This makes me uneasy. Lucy has already got shot and Hauser was furious. What's would he do if it happened again?"

/

Kennedy felt a cool hand make its way in the crease of her arm. She looked from it to its owner, spotting Lucy. Lucy looked as if she didn't even realize she had done it. Her eyes were scanning the yards intently.

"Lucy," Kennedy murmured. It brought the girl out of her reverie. Her warm brown eyes rested on Kennedy for a second before returning to scan the vicinity.

She hummed in acknowledgment but clearly wasn't paying much attention.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a little further." Lucy's voice was distant, surprising Kennedy. The woman, from what she's seen of her so far, was always on top of things. Now she seemed numbed by her surroundings. Kennedy felt a pulse of worry run through her veins. If anything happened she would be in trouble with the unresponsive Lucy.

Kennedy didn't say anything, just walked where Lucy led her. The walk was a longer than what Kennedy imagined, but the walk triggered something in her. She felt like she was thrown out of her body. She forced her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the dizzying feeling. Taking a deep breath in, she opened them to find the sky a black. Shocked from the sudden time change, Kennedy glanced over at Lucy, finding them still walking.

Lucy looked different; her hair was in a different style, the hair on the sides of her face was pulled back and they met in the back, clipped together. Her bangs hung on her forehead. She wore business jacket with a stylish skirt. On her feet were solid black high heels. Something was different in her, she looked carefree and younger.

Her breath hitched when she noticed the children running past them in the street, dressed in odd clothing. She swore they hadn't been in front of her before. She paused, watching as they blew past her. Her head was craned over her shoulder as the children rounded the corner her and Lucy had come from.

An old fashioned car hurtled past them, that catching Kennedy's attention as well.

"Come on." Lucy chuckled, pulling on Kennedy's arm lightly. "Kennedy, we're going to be late for the birthday party. Hurry up now." Lucy's expression was now full of worry as she looked over her friend. "Are you all right?"

Kennedy gulped, looking frantically from side to side. She knew something had changed. She was in the sixties. Taking a step back from Lucy, she put her head in her hands, rubbing violently at her eyes. Breathing heavily, she removed her hands, hoping that everything had returned to how it was.

"Kennedy, are you okay?"

Kennedy looked from side to side. The present day cars had returned to their parking spaces on the side of the damaged road. Children were in the yards of their daycares, screaming in joy as they played tag. There was no one accompanying the sidewalk with the exception of Lucy and herself.

"I-I'm fine." Kennedy muttered. The vision had completely confused her. Where had that come from? Why was she with Lucy? Whose birthday party were they headed to?

Lucy stepped forward slowly, placing her hands on Kennedy's shoulders. The girl was hunched over, looking as if she'd just been hit by a car. Her eyes were flitting around wildly. "No, I know you're not. What just happened?"

Kennedy straightened up and cleared her throat. She felt her hands shaking at her sides so she thrust them in her pockets, where they had been before the flashback. "I don't… I don't know what just happened. I just had a flashback… or a vision or something."

Lucy's eyes roamed the girls face, feeling worried for her. She had so many questions to ask but there was a more important task at hand. "I want you to hold onto every moment of that vision. When we get out of here I will take you ever to the island and you can tell me about it. All right?"

Kennedy didn't like the idea of going back to Alcatraz. That place had changed everything she'd known within a few days. But she knew there was a prisoner on the loose, a dangerous one that was a threat to the children filling the schools around them. Nodding, Kennedy agreed and tried to relax herself.

Lucy wrapped her arm through Kennedy's once again, leading them a few steps further. She stopped them in front of a rundown house with the numbers 148 running down the side of the door. Her heels clacked against the cement steps as she walked up to the greenish-brownish door. Kennedy noticed her set her shoulders before she walked right in. Surprised, Kennedy hurried up after her, not wanting her to be in any danger. Lucy was stopped in the doorway, so Kennedy took the moment to scan the house for any inhabitants.

"No one is here." Kennedy announced. She was at the end of the hallway, looking back at Lucy. The girl nodded back at her, putting on a smile as she walked forward and directly into the room next to her.

"Someone is living here." Lucy responded, picking up a piece of clothing on the bedroom floor. She recognized it but decided not to show any emotion towards it. She threw it to the other side of the room. Standing up, Lucy walked past Kennedy and into the kitchen. She roamed the rest of the house, not spotting a thing that would give away Leo's current location. It was starting to agitate her.

"Why must he be out and about at this moment?" Lucy muttered to herself, walking into the living room. It was bare, not how Lucy remembered it. The last time she was there he had been rearranging the area, saying how he wanted to make the room look larger. Her eyes scanned the walls, looking for any sign of a disturbance in the room. Anywhere that he could be hiding important items.

She stayed close to the walls, walking languidly. Her hands brushed the wall, feeling for any bump signifying a hidden compartment. Her eyes switched from up to down constantly. She was in the far right corner when her foot caught on something hanging away from the wall. Bending down, she noticed part of the dark trimming was pulled away from the wall. Feeling Kennedy's eyes on her, Lucy glanced back to see the blonde in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"I think I've found something." Lucy informed her, voice flat. She pulled at the wood but was getting no result. Kennedy was at her side quickly, her hands landing on Lucy's by accident. Pulling away, Lucy gave Kennedy full access at the wood. She watched as the blonde grasped onto the wood, yanking with all her might. She gave three good pulls still with no result. Lucy was about to tell her to forget about it when Kennedy, red in the face, gave one last extremely violent pull. It ripped the wood right from the wall. The sudden release of the wood made Kennedy fall back from her crouched position, directly on her back.

"Ouch." Kennedy groaned as she righted herself. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle as she reached down to skim her fingers against the inside of the compartment. Feeling nothing, she retracted her hand and lowered her gaze, searching for anything. Seeing a white edge, what she assumed was a paper, she shoved her hand back in, retracting the glossy material.

Looking at it, she was shocked at what she saw. In the picture was Leo Clemens, Kennedy, Lucy, and Leo's little girl Carrie. She deposited it in her pocket quickly, hoping Kennedy hadn't seen. She would show the girl sometime later, but not now. It would through her off of the case. Lucy didn't want that.

After making sure she had grabbed everything out of the compartment, Lucy stood up and passed Kennedy. Her hand rested on the gold knob of the front door, pausing. She felt the prickling in her eyes but pushed it away. Sighing, she smiled warmly at Kennedy and gestured at the door. "Let's get going. We know where he's living now. That's some kind of lead."

Nodding, Kennedy moved behind Lucy and out onto the street. She noticed the emotion but wouldn't say anything. Whatever Lucy and Leo Clemens were to each other, it was important to her. She did know that Lucy had found something but didn't want to bother her. If she wanted to tell Kennedy about it then she would.

When they got back to the car, Rebecca and Doc were talking, but not to each other. Doc's hands held his device in front of them, talking to the screen. "They're coming right now." Kennedy heard Doc say as they came closer. Lucy was the first one to make it back, ducking her head as she entered. She scooted across the seat, making room for Kennedy.

"Emerson," Lucy greeted as she clicked on her seatbelt. "Have your little scientists figured out how to get the elevator working again?"

Emerson gave her a sideways smile, enjoying her sarcasm. "No, Lucy. Have you found anything yet?"

Sighing, Lucy nodded. "I've found some things. But not enough to tell us what he plans on doing or what his location is as of right now. I bet you that lightening storm had messed something up." Lucy returned her attention back to the elevator.

"Don't worry about that. It's getting late. Find him before the day ends." Hauser sharply demanded. His blue eyes looked menacing but they had no effect on Lucy. The call ended, making everyone feel pressured.

They sat in an awkward silence before Lucy cleared her throat. "There was this bar we use to go to. We better go there next."

/

Rebecca pulled into the parking lot. The whole ride was silent, this time an awkward silence. Everyone felt on edge with the sudden urgency to find the criminal. The murderer. Hauser wasn't the best person to talk to in moments like those.

Kennedy was the first one to make it into the bar. She'd been here before with friends. The atmosphere was perfect. People there weren't rude and weren't absolutely obsessed with sports. The place was always filled people's conversations. Everyone speaking at the same time dulled the words to an odd hum. There were some words that they could pick out though they ignored them.

It was getting late, the sky turning darker and darker. It was about seven o'clock. The pressure was really on now. They didn't have much more time left and they had barely any leads. They could stay at his house if they really wanted to but then he would probably have burned down at least one school by then, killing numerous people.

Kennedy took the man's picture out of Rebecca's grasp. She studied it as she walked up to the bar, memorizing his features. His blonde unruly hair, his freckles, his green eyes, his tanned skin, his friendly smile. The smile threw her off, gave her an uneasy feeling. How could that man know where he was, how he was basically doomed, yet give the camera a smile that screamed he was normal. No, Leo Clemens was anything but normal.

"Excuse me," Kennedy rested her elbows against the caramel colored counter. The glossy texture was cold, despite the boiling temperatures in the bar.

A man, a few older then her, was the first bartender to reach her. He had a white cloth in his hand, bracing himself against the counter as he through her a friendly smile. His eyes roamed her body, making her want to reach out and rip him over the bar to humiliate him in front of everyone. "What can I do for you sweetheart?"

Kennedy gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand when anyone said that to her. She contained herself though, placing the picture flat on the counter. Sliding it forward, she left her eyes drilling into the man as he intently stared at the photo. "Have you seen this man?"

He chuckled slightly and shrugged. "What do I get if I tell you?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes and fished out her ID. "I'll tell you what you won't get-"

The man's face flashed panic and he put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I've seen him here. He's been coming here a lot lately. But he kept muttering under his breath about burning it all down then he started being hostile to other customers. He was scaring me and agitating others so I kicked him out."

"How long ago was that?" Kennedy thrust the ID back in her pocket, waiting for more details. She didn't mean to intimidate the man or even threaten him. She just wanted him to stop treating her like an idiot.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

Kennedy didn't bother saying anything else to the man. Clemens had been talking about burning something down. He had to mean Windward Elementary. She had to inform the others as soon as possible. Luckily, she found them quickly. All were huddled at the front door waiting for Kennedy.

"He's headed to Windward Elementary." Kennedy blurted out. She actually had no real proof that that's where he was going, she could feel it though.

"Shit," Rebecca let go the expletive. It was rare to hear language like that from her. She was already out the door before anyone could comment on it. Once again, everyone piled into the car, not caring where they sat or who they accidently sat on. Rebecca didn't wait for everyone to be safely seated, accelerating as fast as possible out of the parking lot. Accidently hitting a pothole, Rebecca had sent the three, who hadn't been able to lock their belts in yet, into the air. Only Doc had hit his head though.

Kennedy clicked the belt over her chest and then made sure Doc was all right. The man was holding his head and hissing every time his fingers brushed the bump. Rebecca muttered an apology to everyone as she rounded a corner way too fast. The car nearly brushed against another, barely escaping. Many honks sounded but of course they disregarded them.

They advanced closer and closer, noticing there was a twinkle of light in the corner of the school. Rebecca was stopping the car but Kennedy was already out, running full speed with Lucy behind her towards the mysterious and ominous yellow flicker. As she came closer there was no doubt it was Leo Clemens, his sandy blonde hair visible in the lamp from the parking lot.

"Leo!" Lucy screamed, "Don't do it!"

His head snapped towards them but he'd already thrown the flaming bottle in through the window. He didn't even get a chance to stand up before Kennedy tackled his crouch form, pressing him into the ground. She ripped a pair of cuffs out from behind her pocket and slapped them around his wrists. "You know how many lives you've just put in danger?" Kennedy yelled in his face, furious at the man.

He just smiled back, that numbing smile he had in his picture.

"They're already evacuating." Rebecca told Kennedy as she approached. "I've got him." She yanked Clemens up from the ground, being quite rough with the blonde. "But _no one _is going to get hurt." She smashed him into the brick of the school, frisking the man for anymore weapons. Rebecca confirmed that he had no weapons on him so they led him back to her vehicle. They were almost clear of any panic. Nearly away from it all when there was a piercing scream.

Kennedy glanced back, hearing the woman hysterically scream. Two firemen were holding her back. She was oddly trying to reenter the school. Her hands clawed viscously in the air, grasping nothing. "My baby is in there! You have to let me get her! Save her!"

Kennedy felt her heart sink, glancing back at Leo Clemens. The smile was then wiped from his face; a look of panic replaced it. She knew he hadn't intended for that surprise ending. Her eyes skid over him and over to Rebecca, Doc, and Lucy. All three stood, looking alarmed and shocked at the woman's yell.

Rebecca's cool blue eyes met Kennedy's. Her heart went cold at what she saw in Kennedy's eyes. She let go of the prisoner, moving forward to grab the girl. But she was already gone, racing towards the school. She passed the firemen, escaping their frantic hands. She ran right through the doors and into the flames. "Kennedy!" Rebecca called after her but there was no use. Kennedy wouldn't hear her over the roar of the fire and she wouldn't return to her anyway.

Behind her she heard Lucy's breath leave her body raggedly. "She-she's not going to make it out."

Rebecca turned towards Clemens, sticking a finger right in his face. "Do you see what you've done? The trouble you've put everyone in? That little girl is going to die because of you. Just like Carrie. You're no better then the teachers that weren't able to save your little girl."

Clemens's face paled, his eyes gleamed. A tear fell down his face, falling off his cheek and onto the ground. "Kennedy." He whispered under his breath.

Meanwhile, the woman in front continued screaming and writhing under the men's grasp.

Of all times for Hauser to call, he chose then. Doc ripped the device out of his bag. He wanted to answer the call, he really did. But something was stopping him. He wasn't sure what it was but his hand right hand remained glued to his side, refusing to answer. Before he knew it the device was removed from him. Rebecca pressed onto the screen and answered.

"What do you want Hauser?" She bit out. She couldn't deal with him now! Her friend was in a burning building looking for a child in no protective gear.

"Have you found Clemens-?"

"Of course we've found Clemens, you ass." Rebecca combed her fingers through her hair and began pacing. Her blue eyes trained on the front door of the Elementary.

"Well, what are you pacing around for? We have the elevator fixed." Hauser could tell something was wrong. Rebecca was hostile, of course she was, but nothing like this. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her eyes were flittering back and forth worriedly. "Is Lucy all right?" That was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't help but think of the small, tan woman.

"Lucy's fine Hauser! It's Kennedy!" Rebecca began gnawing on her bottom lip. "We'd nearly got him before he started the damn fire. They thought they had everyone out but-but…" Rebecca gulped, running her hand through her hair again.

There was still no sign of Kennedy. Half of the building was engulfed now, parts of it collapsing in on itself. A loud crash sounded, making the passerby's jump and watch. A crowd had grown after Kennedy had made her way in.

Hauser wished he could be there to understand what the hell was going on. There was nothing more bothersome and annoying then being left in the dark at such a confusing and scary time. "Rebecca, talk to me. Where is everybody?"

Rebecca sighed and flashed the camera around, showing everyone but the missing Kennedy. Lucy's eyes were glazed over just like Doc's as they stared at the fire in terror. The lot had gone silent, the roar of the fire deafening everyone. The camera was pointed back at Rebecca. Her hands were shaking so the view for Hauser was too. "She's not going to make it Hauser."

Hauser exhaled, turning around to see Dr. Beauregard hovering. He knew he wasn't good at the whole comforting thing. He knew just as well as Rebecca did that the longer she remained in the building, the fire and smoke choking her oxygen from her, the smaller chance she had of surviving.

Rebecca's heart stuttered as she saw the roof cave in. The woman's scream sounded again as she too realized what was going to happen. The building was going to collapse. The hot debris smothering both the kid and Kennedy. The smoke spiraled up with the burning sparks of the fire. But then the roof was falling, seeming to happen in slow motion. Rebecca drew in a deep breath, a scream nearly escaping her throat. She managed to hold it back though, knowing Kennedy's name would be the only thing that would escape. She closed her eyes shut, not bothering to open them.

But then the woman's scream returned… but this scream was different. Rebecca could tell by the way she had a hopeless kind of laugh laced in it. She began to think the woman had gone crazy when she heard the applause go through the crowd of people. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to find an ash covered Kennedy handing over an ash covered toddler. She coughed into the crease of her arm before she ran off towards Rebecca. The medics had tried to retrieve her but whatever she said had stopped them.

Rebecca didn't wait to listen to anything Kennedy said. She handed the device back to Doc before she wrapped her arms around Kennedy's neck. The girl's temperature was crazy but she paid no attention to it, just happy to have her friend. "You are in so much trouble." She breathed into her Kennedy's hair.

Kennedy laughed back but caused her to begin coughing violently. "I-I'm fine." She managed to say between the coughs, noticing Rebecca's concerned look. She leaned over, placing one hand on her knee and cradling the other to her chest. Rebecca took the arm she was nursing in her hand gently, turning it over to reveal a deep burn on her forearm.

"Kennedy, you need medical attention for this." Rebecca felt sick at the sight of the burn. But Kennedy removed her arm, hiding it back inside her burnt jacket.

"No, it's fine. I'll clean it when we get to Alcatraz." Kennedy straightened up, making her way to Rebecca's car. The group watched as she was about to climb in. Feeling eyes on her, Kennedy turned towards the group. "We better get Clemens back to Hauser before he has a fit. He wanted him by the end of the day, remember?" Kennedy joked, sending a crooked smile at her friends and partners.

Lucy jumped forward and couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Kennedy, being sure to not bother the injured arm. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and around Kennedy, knowing it was Doc. She could hear Rebecca scolding Clemens as she threw him in the car. The two broke away from the ash covered girl and entered the vehicle for the hundredth time that day.

/

Kennedy had cleaned the majority of the ash off of her face by the time they entered the headquarters. Hauser was waiting for them there, sitting in one of the leather chairs. He had his chin his palm as he accessed the group.

"Good job." He muttered yet still sounded sarcastic. Standing up, he took hold of the prisoner, looking the blonde up and down. "We're not going to get along."

Nodding at the four, he exited the room, ripping Clemens into the bright light of the secret room.

"Kennedy, may I talk to you for a moment?" Lucy got a nod from Kennedy, so she politely nodded to Doc and Rebecca before exiting the room. She could hear Kennedy following behind her, the soft tap of her feet echoing in the hallway. Once far enough away from the headquarters, Lucy turned toward Kennedy. Slowly, she pulled out the photo, keeping the image turned towards her. "I would like you to tell me about your odd moment when approaching Clemens's house now, please. I've also got something of my own to share."

**Next prisoner is Junior Marshall.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy listened attentively, catching every word that spilled out of Kennedy's mouth. The description of the flashback knocked Lucy directly off her feet. She remembered that, some small memories, like the one Kennedy had just mentioned, were faded and hard for her to recall. Before she knew it, Kennedy had finished.

"Wow." Lucy said breathlessly, shaking her head. "Well, you must understand that you're not going crazy. I'm not sure how or why this is happening, you have no ties to Alcatraz. Plus… I can't remember much, ever since I've… came back. I don't know how I know you." Lucy informed her, patting her soothingly on her arm. She wanted to reassure Kennedy. When all this was happening to her she'd felt so alone and scared.

Kennedy sighed and shrugged, not sure what else to do. Any moment she was sure someone was going to jump out and yell at her that it was just a prank. But that moment never came. Her chest tightened as the realization hit her. She must be going crazy.

"When I show you this item, you must promise me that it will change nothing. I need you to remain calm and you mustn't tell Rebecca… or anyone for that matter. Do you understand?" Lucy looked at Kennedy dead in the eyes.

Nodding, Kennedy released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Everything was crashing down on her. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to see whatever Lucy was about to show her. She watched as Lucy reached in her jacket and pulled out a white sheet. Pressing it to her chest, Lucy kept eye contact. "Remember, you are not crazy and you are not alone." She said, slowly flipping the picture over after she completed.

Kennedy gasped, feeling light headed immediately. There was nothing Lucy could have said that could have prepared her for that moment. Her hand flew to her mouth, pressing her lips shut. "You've got to be kidding me." She whispered over her hand.

Lucy strained her ears to hear it. Shaking her head, Lucy slowly reached for Kennedy's hand. Placing the picture in Kennedy's limp hand, Lucy curled Kennedy's fingers around it. She hesitated, keeping her hand on Kennedy's hand reassuringly. She incased Kennedy's cold fingers with her warm ones. "Everything will be all right. I want you to take this with you, think over it tonight. Please don't lose any sleep because of it though." The corner of Lucy's mouth curled up in a half smile, something that, much to Kennedy's displeasure, sent a shock of recognition through the girl.

Nodding, Kennedy slipped the photograph into her pocket. "I'll try my best."

Lucy's smile grew at that. Moving forward, she enclosed the girl in a tight hug. "Remember," Lucy's breath was warm against Kennedy's ear, "you cannot speak a word of this to anyone. If anyone found out… I'm not sure what would happen."

"Will you be telling Hauser?"

Lucy's eyes landed on Kennedy's pocket, almost as if she was trying to see the photograph through the fabric. "No." She said finally, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders. "You must understand, Hauser is just doing his job. But those prisoners have become lab rats. Their blood is constantly being taken… I'm the only exception to Hauser's rule because of our past together. That doesn't mean I haven't had to be treated like an extraterrestrial but less of one then the prisoners and guards."

Kennedy nodded. Her eyes downcast. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks… and I'll see you soon." With that she booked it out of the room, not looking back. Lucy smiled crookedly, her eyes falling to the floor as well. She tried to hide the sadness in her eyes as she whispered a goodbye under her breath.

/

Rebecca grabbed her jacket, struggling into it as she exited her apartment. She almost had the door shut when she remembered her keys. Rushing back in, she scooped them up. Exiting, she headed downstairs to her waiting car. Humming under her breath, she threw herself in and thrust the keys into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and she zoomed out into the street after Doc.

Once there, she rushed out of her car and jogged up to the door. Flinging it open, she heard the jingle from the bells tied to the handle on the door. Doc's head flew in her direction so she sent a warm smile at him. Something in her expression must have given away her intention of being there because Doc jolted up from his seat, a worried expression on his face.

"A prisoner?" Doc questioned immediately, the pencil hanging from his hand fell out of it.

Rebecca nodded at him, a suspicious look on her face. "Yes…" She announced slowly, looking him over skeptically.

Doc gave a nervous laugh, "I can tell." He motioned towards his face as he said that. "You just have this expression of determination set on your face. Scares me a bit, to be honest."

Rebecca burst with laughter at that, her blue eyes and gleaming teeth lighting up the ordeal. "I better get my emotions under control then. Don't want to be too revealing to the prisoners or else they'll start reading me like a book."

Doc winked, throwing his green satchel over his shoulder. He was dressed up and ready for that day which made Rebecca notice that she hadn't given the man any warning of her visit. Doc must be an early riser, she thought. "Let's get him… whoever he is."

"Junior Marshall. I'll explain more on the way over to Kennedy's."

/

Kennedy straightened her button down shirt as she looked herself over in the mirror. Everything about her appearance seemed normal with the exception of the dark half moons under her dark blue eyes. Sighing, she looked away and made her way into the kitchen.

Preparing cereal, Kennedy noted that she wasn't hungry. But she knew that she would need some sort of food to function for the rest of the day. It was eight in the morning, no word from Rebecca, Doc, or Lucy. So that has to be a good sign…, right? She wondered. Shaking the thought from her mind, Kennedy placed the milk back in the refrigerator before devouring her breakfast.

All but three bites in, there was a knock at her door. Placing the brown box containing the cereal down (Kennedy had been reading the back), she jogged towards the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole, having a pretty good idea who would be trying to contact her so early.

"Rebecca, Doc, Lucy, good morning." Kennedy greeted, stepping aside to allow them entry to her home. "Would you guys like any breakfast?"

"I would love some." Rebecca groaned and walked into the kitchen, instantly headed for the fridge. She flung the door open and searched around.

Doc denied politely, shaking his head no. "Thank you but I had a good helping of bacon and eggs already."

Kennedy gave an approving sound at his choice of food as she walked back to her bowl. Shoving the spoon into her mouth, Kennedy took another bite of the cereal. "Sounds good," she muttered around the bite of food. "But who's our prisoner?"

"Junior Marshall," Rebecca informed as she prepared a bowl of cereal too. But some fruit lay to the side that she would add in.

"This man was an odd one." Doc added, walking over to stand in front of Kennedy. He pulled his book out of his satchel and placed it on the island she was leaning on. He'd opened it to a page before setting it down, Junior Marshall's page. Eyes skimming the pages, the word kidnap stuck out the most.

"He was kidnapped?" Kennedy questioned, rinsing out the bowl before placing it in the dishwasher.

Doc nodded hastily. "I think that that's the root of all his problems, not that that's any excuse for what he did. His victims, middle aged men. He murdered fifteen, about to murder his sixteenth when the police finally got him. Here's a drawing of what he described his kidnapper to look like and here is a picture of one of his victims." Doc slid over an image, reminding Kennedy of the one Lucy had given her the night before. "See the similarities? He was-he is holding a grudge."

"Okay, so where will we be headed first?" Kennedy questioned, now bandaging up her burn. Rebecca's eyes seemed trained on the injured flesh but snapped out of it when she realized she was staring.

"Well, when he was kidnapped he had been playing in his best friend's backyard. Her name was Albany. You see, the kidnapper had a chance to take both Junior and Albany. But instead he killed her then ran off with Junior. Her mother, Melanie, found her body half buried. She said she had heard Junior screaming so she ran to find out the problem. When she got there Junior and the murderer were gone and Albany lay dead. She claimed that she immediately called the police afterwards but there was some speculation on that. A neighbor said she saw Melanie messing around in the backyard with her garden about a half hour before the incident while Melanie claimed she hadn't been in the backyard all day. Also, the neighbor said there was never a scream. By the way Melanie describe Junior's shriek, the whole neighborhood should have heard it. All neighbors around at that time made it very clear that they never heard a single sound. Plus, Melanie had a boyfriend that fit the description of Junior's captor. Once the police found Junior, battered in an alleyway, Melanie's boyfriend never resurfaced." Lucy paused to take a breath. The information she'd just given Kennedy was a lot and she knew the girl needed a break to absorb it all.

"Wow, sounds like Melanie covered up her own daughter's murder." Kennedy said a little breathlessly.

"Everyone seemed to think that but they didn't have enough evidence to bring her in. But Junior was thirteen and Albany was twelve. Junior had abusive parents so he would always escape to Albany's house. I think that's the only reasonable place to think of." Lucy nodded to herself as she spoke.

/

Kennedy followed behind Rebecca and Doc, Lucy at her side. Together they walked into Albany's old, dilapidated house. The siding of the building was peeling off along with the dark green paint on the door. The only window that was still intact was cracked, covering the glass like a spider web. Weeds were growing everywhere and the grass was untamed, passing their ankles when they walked by.

Being the last one in, Kennedy hesitated on the doorstep, looking out behind her. The feeling of being followed was something she couldn't shake. Everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on them. Shaking her head to herself, Kennedy shut the door softly. When she finally made it inside, Rebecca was at the top of the stairs, disappearing from view after she went to the left. Searching for Doc and Lucy, Kennedy stuck her head into what she would guess was the living room. The two were scanning the corners together.

Smiling, Kennedy headed to find Rebecca. She didn't want the girl to be alone. She just had a bad feeling, like she said before. Taking two steps at a time, Kennedy rushed up the steps. Heading towards the left, Kennedy found a dark wooden door shut. Confusion swept her mind, why would Rebecca close the door? Moving in cautiously, Kennedy cringed as the door creaked as she swung it open. Here eyes scanned the room… finding nothing. The window to her left was opened, bringing in a cool breeze. It lifted Kennedy's hair up and off her shoulders, making her shiver. Something about the sight seemed ominous and suspicious.

"Kennedy!" Doc called her name, making the blonde jump. Sighing, she rushed out of the room and down the steps in a hurry to find out what the man wanted.

"Yeah, Doc?" She said breathlessly, rounding the corner to enter the living room. Lucy stood at the window, looking pale and worried. Doc looked the same but with a tint of anger marring his features.

"Rebecca just left. Junior was with her."

Kennedy's air left her body, making her feel light headed nearly immediately. She knew something was wrong when she couldn't find her friend. Rebecca wouldn't have been able to avoid her on the small second floor. There was only one room after all.

/

Rebecca gripped onto the wheel, trying her best to ignore the acute bolts of pain on the right side of her skull. She could feel the cool blood spill over the cut. Resisting the urge to wipe it away, she stared forward, swallowing sharply.

"Don't look so worried, darling." Junior said sarcastically, twirling the gun as he spoke. He sat in the seat so he was facing her, his feet up on the seat. Sadly for Rebecca, he had a seatbelt on. There was no way she could pull another stunt like she did with Cal Sweeney.

"Don't call me darling." She said darkly, turning slightly to give him a threatening glare.

"You're pretty sassy for someone who has a gun pointed in their face." Junior snapped, sitting up straighter. His feet fell to the ground, a soft padding noise signifying that. Rebecca could feel him tense next to her, the gun now pointed directly at her.

"You're going to kill me sooner or later. I know that. So why not make it sooner?" Rebecca challenged, turning her icy blue gaze back on him. This time it lingered, their eyes connecting. She saw something there, sadness and desperation. Gulping, she looked back towards the road. She fought off the feeling of sympathy towards the prisoner.

Junior continued to stare, his eyes roaming her face and body. Even though Rebecca was tense, Junior could tell she was courageous and bold. He knew he would have a tough time with her. Finally, he opened his mouth and answered, "We'll make it later."

/

Kennedy sprinted down the sidewalk, searching for the car. When she found nothing, her fears settled in her stomach. Even though she knew deep down that she wouldn't find the car or Rebecca, she couldn't help but hope that her friend was all right and waiting outside the building.

Sighing, Kennedy's fingers ran through her hair violently. Junior was going to pay if he hurt Rebecca. But she had to push away the thoughts of revenge and focus on their next move. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, walking quickly down the street.

Lucy and Doc stared after her but quickly followed, not sure what else to do. They had no other option for transportation and had no idea what they were going to do about it. Lucy did know that Hauser had a car hidden somewhere and she would was sure that Kennedy was going to ask Hauser just that.

Doc shook his head to himself, hating that he let Junior just take Rebecca. He never would have even known she had been kidnapped if he hadn't looked out the window. He was going to stop them, run out the door and do anything possible to stop the car. But the car was already down the road and Doc knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stop the car.

Lucy could hear Hauser bickering with Kennedy but once he heard the news he went silent. Kennedy continued to explain and only stopped when Lucy asked for the phone.

"Hauser, we're taking your car." Lucy blurted out and shut the phone. She didn't want to hear any protests from the man so she hung up. She walked forward, leaving Doc and Kennedy staring after her in shock. Looking back, she gave the two a pointed look, "Well, we best hurry."

/

Rebecca drove and drove, glancing at Junior out of the corner of her eye. She knew they were driving for about half an hour, still in familiar territory. But the gun always had her tense and worried, pointed at her skull.

"Stop."

Rebecca didn't hesitate. She knew it was better to ask as less questions as possible. A million ways of getting away from Junior ran through her head but she knew none of them would work. She wasn't sure if he needed her or if she was just an object for him to mess with.

Junior slowly got out of the car, his eyes staying sharply on the blonde. The gun, pointed at her at all times though hidden from any passerby's, remained to frighten her. When he reached the other side, he threw the door open and reached in, grasping her forearm tightly. Rebecca's face displayed the pain he inflicted for a split of a second before closing any emotion down.

"Get out." He growled. But he didn't wait for her to move. Instead, he ripped her out, making her stumble and nearly fall face first into the pavement. Rebecca sent him a strong death glare, her eyes drilling holes into the side of his head.

She felt the cool metal of the barrel being pressed against her side as the prisoner rushed her through the parking lot of a car dealer ship he made her stop at. Sighing, she knew what he expected to do. And it wasn't going to be easy.

Junior led her to the back, scanning over the gleaming new vehicles. His eyes scanned them, finding a maroon sleek vehicle. Throwing her at the door, he walked around and entered the car.

Rebecca stared in front of her, her hands firmly on the wheel. She had to do that so she wouldn't lash out and attack the stupid prisoner. "What do you expect me to do?" She hissed.

Junior leaned forward and slapped her across the face, shocking Rebecca. She gasped and her hand flung to the tingling skin. She felt something thrown in her lap, cold.

"Use these."

Rebecca glanced down, seeing a multiple keys looped on a silver keychain lying in her lap. She wasn't sure how Junior had gotten the keys or where but that didn't matter. It was an unsolved mystery that Hauser would no doubt interrogate him about. Pushing that thought away, she thrust the familiar metal into the ignition and started the engine. Hauser had the same key.

Pulling out onto the road, Rebecca couldn't help but continue to check in the rearview mirror, wondering if the dealers had seen them escaping with an extremely nice car. There was no one though, not a single person that happened to see them. No one would be able to come to her rescue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca could see Junior messing around with a device of some sort. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a phone. Once again she was baffled on how he got a phone but she was more captivated in what he would do with it.

Junior said nothing, having her drive straight for fifteen minutes before having her pull off the road once more into a secluded, deserted parking lot. A lonely, small building sat in the middle, the painted words on the side barely legible. It was an old ice cream and pizza shack that had gone out of business years ago.

Junior looked upon it, his eyes not moving from it even after Rebecca stopped the car. Rebecca could tell that he had the phone in hand, pressed against his ear as he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Emerson Hauser." Those were the first words out of Junior's mouth, alarming Rebecca. Before she could think any more on that, Junior continued on. "I think I have someone that you might want to speak to."

Silence ensued as Junior listened on the other line, his mouth pursing in anger. His fingers tightened on the gun, making Rebecca's heart beat fast. If it had something to do with Hauser she was sure it'd go wrong or he wouldn't comply with the kidnapper's wishes.

Much to her surprise, Junior smiled a sinister yet pleased. Hauser had made him happy. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me where you keep the prisoners."

/

Lucy was driving Hauser's giant, black truck, looking miniature behind the wheel. Her face was set in determination as she drove Kennedy and Doc to Doc's store. She wasn't sure why Kennedy had demanded that she be taken somewhere with a computer, anywhere that would be easily accessible. Doc quickly volunteered his home. So there she was, pulling up to Doc's store.

Kennedy bolted out of the car and into the store, flinging the door open. She noticed that whoever was in there was frightened. "Where's the computer?" She blurted out, not bothering to waste her time searching. The kid, eyes wide, pointed to the room behind him. Kennedy sent him a friendly smile and a nod. "Sorry, I'm with Doc." The tension in the kid's shoulders dissipated, making him look much younger.

She threw herself into the chair and placed her hands on the keyboard. Luckily for her, she didn't have to go through the process of hacking into his computer. There was no lock on it at the moment.

Doc and Lucy rushed in behind her, watching as she typed furiously. Doc wasn't sure what she was doing, she was moving so fast through so many different programs. But finally, a map popped up with a red blinking dot. The dot was moving quickly too.

"Rebecca's location." Kennedy's eyes scanned the screen, taking in as much information as possible. The blonde was headed into the forest, getting deep in there. She was quite impressed with how fast she was able to track the girl's cell phone.

Lucy gasped, realizing that Rebecca and Junior were only about two hours from the prisoners. If they got on the road right now then they might be able to catch them. Though they would have to speed.

"What is it?" Doc questioned, hoping with all his heart that she wasn't going to say something drastic. Perhaps that if they moved any further they would blow up. The possibilities are endless.

"I know what he wants." Lucy muttered. "We have to go get them."

Kennedy unplugged something from the computer and nodded at Lucy. "Let's go then."

Doc noticed that what she'd unplugged was her phone. He knew that it was so she'd be able to keep a track on Rebecca's phone.

/

Rebecca, feeling risky, decided to push her luck and ask a question. "Why do you need to get to the prisoners?"

Junior didn't answer, just stared out as the trees whipped by them. He appeared to not have heard her, though she knows he did. The moan that escaped his lips surprised her, a tired, desperate sort of moan. "What makes you think I'll tell you that?" He mumbled.

Rebecca shrugged to herself, feeling like she was getting somewhere. There was a strong possibility that she might get out of this. Junior appeared to be going soft or he was just tired of the whole kidnapping thing.

"I… I don't know. You're just going to kill me anyway. So what's it going to hurt if I get to know why this is all happening?" Rebecca risked a glance and saw Junior's calm eyes on her.

He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. "I have to talk to them."

Rebecca let that sink in. She didn't want to anger Junior because though she knew that he had hurt her only because he was angry and she knew that he would hit her again. "About what?" She asked finally.

"About you. About Lucy Sengupta. About Kennedy Hill. You're just like us, coming to this time. So why aren't you captured and put away?" Junior fought the urge to sneer the sentence, though it still came out sharp.

Rebecca gritted her teeth together, fighting the urge to snap back. "That doesn't make any sense."

Junior laughed dryly. "You don't know, do you?"

Rebecca glimpsed at him and back to the dirt path. "Know what?"

"Like I said sweetheart, you're just like us. You may not have murdered anyone but you were there on Alcatraz. We're all connected. The prisoners, the guards, and then the visitors." Junior smiled sarcastically as he continued to mess with Rebecca.

"What am I, then?"

"Put it together darling. If they're capturing the prisoners and guards then what's left?"

"I'm a visitor." Rebecca concluded, still confused as to why he thought this. "Who was I visiting?"

"Oh, come on. You don't want me to reveal everything, now do you? It'd be like spoiling the ending of a good movie." Junior grinned, motioning with the gun as he spoke. Rebecca tensed each time the barrel was pointed towards her.

/

Kennedy sat in the back of the van, comforted by the new space. It was now roomy, very different from Rebecca's cramped sports car. Doc sat in the passenger seat and Lucy was driving madly down the street.

"Call Hauser and inform him please." Lucy said over her shoulder.

Nodding, Kennedy flipped the phone open and called the man for the second time that day. But she was surprised when he wouldn't even let her get a hello out of her mouth. "Marshall's already made his demands. He's headed towards the prison though. By the looks of it, you already know where you're going. I expect that you three will catch him before he does anything drastic."

Kennedy's throat tightened and she tried to speak around the ball forming. Rebecca was in danger and once Marshall got what he needed he would kill her. Kennedy knew it. "Are you tracking us?"

"You best hurry." That was all Hauser said, exactly what Lucy had said earlier, before he hung up the phone. He revealed nothing. Nobody had any idea where he was or what he was doing. Sighing, Kennedy threw her phone in the seat next to her, bracing herself as the car drove onto the dirt road.

"He was no help. At all. He knows everything we know. Didn't even let me get a word out."

Lucy smiled and chuckled dryly, shaking her head at the man's actions. Hauser always and will always get under her skin, the way he appeared to care about nothing. She knew, possibly was the only one that knew, that he wasn't like that. He did care. He cared about any person worth speaking to.

The sky slowly began to darken, making all the colors of the forest darken. The wind was blowing the trees violently back and forth, knocking the green fragile leaves off the branches. They swung back and forth before finally meeting their resting place on the ground. The dirt path was becoming harder to see, blending in with the grass.

Kennedy checked her phone and noticed they were only five minutes away from Rebecca's sitting car. It had stopped about ten minutes ago, making everyone in the car antsy. All they could think about was that Marshall had already reached his destination and disposed of Rebecca. When Kennedy looked up, she was relieved to see a dark black car waiting in front of them.

/

Rebecca sighed as she was told to turn the car off once again. Junior had ripped the keys out of her hand, running a key down her arm as he passed. He did it hard enough just to cut the skin open. It left a trail of blood where it had grazed her skin. Rebecca had hissed at the cold metal slicing into her but stopped when she realized she was showing her pain to Junior. Nothing egged a murderer on more then showing your weakness.

When he grabbed her and threw her out of the car, she was prepared this time. Even though she hit the ground hard, she didn't let out the cry of pain she wanted to when her wrist bent beneath her. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she let her forehead rest against the light brown sandy dust. She could feel the flecks of it stick to her sweaty skin but she didn't care.

"Get up!" Marshall screamed at her. Though he gave her no time to respond, sending his booted foot deep into her side.

Groaning, Rebecca flinched and held the now bruised side. She didn't hesitate to follow his orders. She struggled to get to her feet but faced him, holding her side with her bloodied hand. The blood from the cut had run down to her fingers, creating a spider web path. The dirt had clung to that as well, making it itchy and extremely uncomfortable.

Marshall looked her over, seeming unsatisfied with his work. In the corner of her mouth was a shadow, the bruise he gave her after he hit her across the face. Sneering, he drew his left fist back and connected it with the right side of Rebecca's face, sending her into the side of the car. The girl paused there and didn't look at Marshall. Her hair silhouetted her face, hiding the thing Marshall wanted to see the most. Her pain.

"Look at me." He growled out, stomping forward to lace his fingers in her golden locks. He ripped her head back, looking down into her blue eyes. There was a new deep cut in the corner of her forehead. The blood was already running down the side of her temple and brushing past her eyebrow. Her mouth was pursed together as she resisted the urge to scream at him.

Marshall took no sympathy and threw her forward. Rebecca stumbled at first but looked back at him, hate in her eyes. He motioned with the gun, pointing around the woods. "Start walking."

/

When Kennedy climbed out of the car, she noticed Lucy and Doc looking at her, expecting some sort of instruction. Glancing down at her phone, she knew Rebecca's location. That was all she needed to know.

"Okay, the GPS isn't making it clear which side of the woods she is on. So I'll look on this side and you two can search over there." Kennedy reached behind her and pulled out her extra weapon out of her belt. "Which on of you wants this?"

Lucy stepped forward immediately to take the firearm in her slim fingers. "I'm sure I've had more experience." There was a moment where she paused, fiddling with the gun before looking right up into Kennedy's eyes. Kennedy could see the worry there, lying beneath her brown warm eyes. "Be careful. I wish you didn't have to go alone. But just be careful."

Kennedy looked her over, but just nodded. She wished she would have been able to smile, to lighten the situation more but it wasn't possible. She knew that this was going to end badly.

Lucy turned around then, making her way into the dense, green, overflowing forest. Doc spared a glance at Kennedy before nodding at her and continuing after Lucy.

Kennedy exhaled, feeling her lungs tighten. She felt guilty for leading the two in the wrong direction but she knew that if she didn't that they'd just follow after her anyway and put themselves in danger. But she was glad that they were safe so she made her way into the vegetation, stepping over a large log.

She rushed through the brush, getting scratched by the thorns and branches she passed. The constant prickle in her left leg told her she picked up a few hitchhikers. When she heard rustling to her left she raised her gun quickly, looking down the center to only find a squirrel running off. Checking the GPS once more, she continued on, adrenal taking over. She should be coming right up on Rebecca any second-

As she walked into a clearing, she spotted Rebecca, held tight against Junior's body as he forced her deeper and deeper into the woods. Kennedy hated that she had already compromised herself. If she could have gone around and gotten Marshall from behind it would have made her job so much easier.

When both caught each other's eyes, their weapons were up in seconds.

"Let her go." Kennedy demanded, sounding a little breathless. It was so scary seeing a friend being held hostage, cuts and bruises covering their faces. They were signs that he'd already abused her multiple times. Her grip tightened on the gun as anger consumed her.

"Now why would I do that?" Junior smiled, showing off his calm demeanor. The odds were certainly in his favor. Rebecca was covering the majority of his body, so if Kennedy did try to shoot there was a huge risk that she would end up hitting her friend. Though she noticed immediately that since he had the gun pointed at her, he was revealing his right arm and shoulder.

"Tell you what, let's play a little game. I'll count to three. On three we'll shoot. Whoever is left standing wins." Junior chuckled at his plan, grasping onto the gun. His other hand was pressed over Rebecca's mouth, making she sure wouldn't scream anything out. But her eyes said everything. They were filled with certainty and determination, a plan in her mind. All it told Kennedy was to continue with what Junior had said.

"I'm warning you, I'm a good shot." Kennedy added, looking at the man down the sight of her gun.

"One…" Junior let out another deep, crazy sounding laugh. "Two-" Junior never counted to three. He pressed in on the trigger and released a bullet, sending it in Kennedy's direction. The girl was down in seconds but so was Junior. Rebecca had grabbed him by the wrist and then brought her fist down on his elbow, a sickening crack following. The weapon fell to the ground, barely visible as the black color mixed in with the dead leaves and dirt.

Rebecca kicked his feet out from underneath him but was pulled down with him. He was putting up a good fight. Rebecca drew her fist back and finally got the beginning of her revenge. Her fist connected with his jaw, making him curl in pain. Rebecca raised her fist, ready to knock another blow when something hit her left temple.

She was out cold.

Junior had lifted the gun up and struck her across the face, knocking her right down into the dirt. Her body had gone limp immediately. He cocked the gun but groaned in frustration as he noticed it was jammed. All he wanted to do was get both Rebecca down. Kennedy was already dead. That would show that Hauser just how serious he was. If those two were gone then he'd still have Lucy.

Kennedy's eyes blurred as she tried to regain her composure. Though, she had to think fast. She saw a hand being raised and the familiar outline of her friend hitting the ground. Without thinking, she took her weapon and aimed at the assailant, firing off two rounds. The black outline, what she assumed to be the gun, fell from his hands as he clutched at his thigh in pain. A scream was let loose, making the woods go silent.

Rising to her feet, Kennedy rushed over to Rebecca, getting her eyesight back. She still felt dizzy but could see where she was going. Rushing over, she plopped down to the Rebecca's head and cradled it in her lap. She brushed the blonde hair away from her face where it began to stick in the blood. Now she could see clearly all the wounds sticking out on her face.

Rustling sounded once more, the dead plants and trees snapping under peoples feet as they came closer. Kennedy met Lucy's and Doc's worried eyes and their red faces. It was clear they had run as fast as they possibly could to get here. Doc was nursing one leg, which caught Kennedy's attention immediately.

Lucy murmured an expletive before ordering Doc to take Rebecca back to the car. The big man walked over and scooped the tiny blonde in his arms, carrying her off the sight. Lucy ordered Kennedy to help her carry Junior Marshall, already yanking the man off the dirty ground. Nodding, Kennedy bent down to pick his weapon up before she threw his arm over her shoulders and carried him as quickly as possible. She noticed both of his hands were covered in his crimson blood, staining her shoulder and Lucy's.

When they got there, Doc had Rebecca sprawled on the seats next to him, her head resting in his lap. The girls threw the prisoner in the back, not so gently, and hurried to the front. Lucy started the car immediately and drove forward. Kennedy, meanwhile, slumped in the seat and let her head fall back. She felt weak and out of breath and there was a painful throbbing coming from somewhere but she wasn't sure.

Opening her eyes, Kennedy looked around, trying to watch where Lucy was going though she got lost quickly. "Where are we going?" Kennedy questioned and noticed her voice sounded slightly weak.

"I have to take Rebecca and Junior to Hauser. I'm very worried about her. And why let Junior die? I'm sure Hauser will come up with a good punishment." Lucy growled out as she turned to the left. This wasn't a dirt path and the grass was overgrown but Lucy appeared to know where she was going.

Kennedy accepted that as a good enough explanation and let her head fall back, looking out to the window. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw some gleaming liquid on her jacket. She looked down, trying to figure out what it was since she knew it wasn't raining and the dirt she'd fallen in wasn't wet. Letting her fingers touch it, she brought it out so she'd be able to see. They were stained red. Her breath caught and she brought her hand back down on the wound. She didn't know why she never realized she was shot before. She was too concerned with Rebecca.

"How far is that?" Doc questioned, sounding worried sick.

"We're here."

Doc rushed out of the car, taking Rebecca with him while the girls went to the back and pulled the whining prisoner out of the vehicle. A round circle of blood had been absorbed into the seat where he had been lying.

The building appeared to be small at first glance, the sides covered by all sorts of green plants and shrubs. The walls were dirty cement, making it all appear like an abandoned bunker. It was a short building as well, but tall enough that Kennedy couldn't see over. She wasn't sure if there was a pointed roof because the overgrown trees covered everything possible.

Doc waited by the gray, electronic door. It looked similar to the opening of an elevator. Lucy reached forward, pressing something on the wall. Whatever she pressed made a keypad slide out. From there she typed in an excruciatingly long code but finally got the door open.

Doc and Kennedy both took the room in with greedy eyes, though it was a strange disappointment. The first thing they walked into was the elevator. The walls were painted a light gray with white lights on the ceiling. It washed everyone out, making them look sick.

Lucy walked forward, leaving Kennedy with the prisoner draped on her shoulder. Slowly, Kennedy was feeling the pain of the shot, all the adrenal wearing off. The stinging was making it hard to breath and it kept throbbing, making her right arm go numb. They could hear a faint pat as she pressed more buttons. She took a step back and then the elevator jolted as it descended.

It was a short ride and opened up to reveal their many questions. The room was white, like everything else but on the opposite wall stood two men, dressed in gray jumpsuits with black hats and black boots. The cells stretched down, making the room look very long. Two men who Kennedy guessed where guarding the elevator turned around and pointed their large guns at the group but once they caught sight of Lucy the stepped out of the way and back to their posts.

Hauser, standing next to an old man, watched as the group entered. He was first furious but once he saw Rebecca, her head hung over Doc's arm limp, his facial expression softened and he ordered Doc to take her into the room behind him. Sadly, Kennedy could not see in, the walls were glass but a frosted, textured glass.

Hauser rushed forward and continually questioned Lucy if she was all right and injured in anyway. Distracted, Kennedy wandered down the hallway, the sounds of her footsteps sounding distant. All the lights in the cells were off but one. The bodies in the cells she walked by were in their beds, snoring and sleeping away. Walking closer, she realized it was Chester Clark. The man sat in his bed, knees up to his chest as he looked at the wall in front of him. At the sight of Kennedy he perked up and smiled nervously.

"Kennedy! What are you doing here?" He said, sounding ecstatic to have a new face around.

Kennedy smiled crookedly, her vision blurring a bit. She pressed harder on her shoulder, feeling the warm liquid run down her fingers. Laughing brusquely, she said, "You have some explaining to do."

Clark watched as she moved to pull something out of her back pocket but her hand was covered in blood. His eyes flickered to where it was before, spotting a hole in her jacket and blood seeping through.

"You've been shot." He felt sick at the sight of it. He wasn't sure how she was functioning. "You've been shot." He repeated quicker this time. At first his mind was muddled with the shock but now it was sinking in. "Holy shit, you've been shot. Mr. Hauser! Someone! Help!" He screamed, pressing his face against the bars. He could see the two figures down at the end of the hallway turn just in time to see the girl in front of him fall to the ground. She had passed out. Blood splattered out of her wound, coloring the white tile.

Chester fell to his knees reaching out for Kennedy. He gripped her hand, holding her tightly. He was so worried for her and he didn't know why. Lucy was in front of him in seconds, looking down at her new friend in worry. Hauser loomed over her, curious as to what was going on.

Lucy quickly discovered the whole and peeled her jacket off. In her hast to get everyone to safety, she never asked whose gun was shot and why. It was now clear to her that Junior's weapon was the one shot and Kennedy was the one who received it.

Chester watched as one of the men picked Kennedy's limp body up and took her to Beauregard's office. Lucy stayed where she was, watching as the girl was taken from her, just like Rebecca. Hauser helped her up though and away from Chester. He sent a glance at Chester but it meant nothing as he too was worried for his team.

When they finally disappeared from view, Chester looked across from him, finding that many of the prisoners were now awake, watching the even unfold before them. One of the being Paxton Petty, his eyes wide as watched his girl was being taken away.

**Next guard is Colby Gravitz.**

**Okay, so what did you think? I posted this before but I hadn't edited. When I re-read it I noticed so many mistakes that I _had _to edit it before anyone read it. So I took it off and now I'm putting it back up (If that makes sense). Thank you WhatTheCensoredXD for already commenting! Thank you everyone for taking your time to read and review this story. **


End file.
